Origines et Imprégnation
by Daneesha
Summary: Lorsqu'un jeune garçon de la ville débarque pour découvrir ses origines d'indien Quileute, la vie de la tribu et du clan Cullen est quelques peu bouleversée. - ATTENTION Slash/Yaoi. Présence d'un OMC Morgan Lo.
1. Bienvenue chez les Quileutes

**/!\ Mini Fiction YAOI /!\**

**Chapter Rating :** K ( qui évoluera en K+/T puis M )

**Disclamer :** _- Euuum je crois que ça s'écrit bien comme ça^^ -_ Je n'obtiens absoluement rien pour avoir écrit cet OS _(même pas droit à une petite caresse sur le torse de Taylor Lautner è_é)_. Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas _(et encore heureux parce que sinon ... *-*)_ ils sont à Stephenie Meyer et euh ben je sais pas quelle compagnie à produit le film, puis on s'en fiche un peu ... bref Jacob et toute la clique sont pas à moi. En revanche l'OMC, Morgan Lo, lui il m'appartient corps et âme ! _(Surtout corps ...) _On dira qu'il est pas super grand, pas costaud mais pas non plus tout ratatiné, il a les yeux brun comme tous les indiens Quileute et les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent à hauteur de nuque.

Je précise que :

* Je n'ai pas lu les livres ! D'ailleurs jusqu'à très peu _( y a quelques semaines )_ je n'avais aucun atrait pour Twilight _( pas tapey' ! J__'ai quand même fait pas mal de recherche sur Google pour pas trop raconter n'importe quoi^^) _mais maintenant ça y est je suis partie j'attends que le 4^^.

* Pour des raisons techniques _(XD)_ que vous trouverez évidentes dans la fic, les garçons de la meute peuvent sonder l'esprit de Morgan, y lire même.

* L'histoire se situe dans le deuxième volet du Film et commence un peu avant que Jacob ne rejoigne la meute. Mais je n'ai pas du tout suivi le fil original de l'histoire, j'en ai écrit une toute autre. Enfin, y a quand même les loups et les vampires qui s'aiment pas trop et sortent les crocs. Mais pas de Victoria, ni de Bella en danger.

* Edward et Bella ne se séparent pas mais Bella reste proche de Jacob.

* Le clan Cullen ne quitte donc pas Forks.

* L'histoire d'amour est un peu plus guimauve que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais quand même ça dégouline pas de "Oooh mon amoooour" et de papillonnement de cils. Juste, ça prend du temps à se placer _(enfin je trouve...)_.

Après tout ce bla bla quand même un peu utile, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1er : Bienvenue chez les Quileute.**

Harry profite d'une réunion paisible devant le feu pour annoncer une nouvelle à quelques uns des garçons. Les aînés pour la plupart sont déjà au courant, tous les habitants de La Push le seront bien assez tôt. Il dit doucement :

« - Un nouveau membre va rejoindre notre tribu. Il s'appel Morgan Lo et c'est le fils d'un des nôtres. Lorsque son père est mort en livrant bataille dans la forêt sa mère, encore enceinte, s'en est allée. L'emmenant loin de nous. Elle a voulu lui évider le même destin. Mais maintenant ses instincts refond lentement surface et elle craint fort de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses sautes d'humeur et ses problèmes d'obéissance. De ce fait elle nous le confit pour qu'il soit replongé dans son élément naturel, la forêt.

- Est-ce qu'il va rejoindre la meute ? »

Demande Paul, le ton neutre.

« - Il a déjà dix-sept ans. Ce serait plutôt tardif mais encore possible compte tenu du fait qu'il retrouvera son environnement.

- Si cela se produit compte sur nous pour l'accueillir. »

Assure Sam.

XxXxX

Harry se gare dans la cours de Billy Black, chez qui vivra le nouveau venu. Jacob sort de la maison à la suite de son père, ses sœurs étant à l'école, ils ne sont que deux à l'accueillir. Il plonge ses mains dans ses poches attendant que les deux arrivant descendent du véhicule. Morgan, le sac sur une épaule, claque la porte du camion et scrute les alentours. L'air un peu à l'écart mais pas vraiment déçu, ni content. Harry et lui arrivent auprès des deux autres hommes. Le plus jeune lui sourit et tend la main.

« - Je m'appel Jacob.

- Moi c'est Morgan.

- Je suis Billy, le père de Jacob et l'ami de ton défunt père. »

Morgan sourit légèrement, juste pour être poli mais le fait d'évoquer le souvenir de son père le met mal à l'aise. Un court silence s'en suit, rompu par Billy qui demande à Jacob de faire visiter les lieux à Morgan. Ils s'en vont alors, en marchant lentement. Jacob commence :

« - Là-bas, c'est la forêt. Tu peux y aller mais je te déconseille fortement de le faire tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Y a quelques animaux sauvages.

- Ok. »

Ils entrent dans la maison, passant par la cuisine, la salle de bain et les toilettes avant d'arriver finalement dans la chambre.

« - C'est ma chambre… enfin, la notre, maintenant. »

Morgan acquiesce et pose son sac sur le sol. Il referme son sweat-shirt contre sa poitrine et croise les bras, observant la chambre. Jacob fini par dire :

« - Je sais, c'est plutôt petit.

- Non … enfin si mais ça me va. Puis, c'est pas l'espace qui manque dehors. »

Les deux garçons se sourient timidement. Puis Jacob s'assoit sur son lit, indiquant de façon tacite lequel Morgan occupera. Le jeune l'imite alors et se pose sur le sien. Le Quileute demande.

« - Alors, tu sais si tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'âge de m'en aller. »

Lâche-t-il machinalement. Mais lorsqu'il croise le visage offusqué de Jacob à travers ses longues mèches noire il se corrige.

« - Non je veux dire … c'est pas que ça me dérange d'être ici mais … je sais pas si ça va me plaire, ou si je vais m'entendre avec les gens. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas t'offenser.

- C'est pas grave, tu viens juste d'arriver. »

Après un long silence plutôt pesant Morgan propose de sortir. Dehors, ils tombent sur deux autres jeunes. Jacob décide alors de présenter ses amis.

« - Voici Embry et Quil.

- Salut.

- Il s'appel Morgan.

- Ouais, on a entendu parler de lui.

- Alors comme ça, t'es un Quileute.

- Un … quoi ? »

Demande le dernier venu de la tribu. Les deux autres explosent de rire sous le regard embêté de Jacob. Depuis qu'ils ont rejoint Sam, ils sont devenus plutôt désagréables. Embry lance, toujours en s'étouffant de rire.

« - Tu connais même pas tes origines.

- On est une tribu d'indien Quileute. »

Lui dit gentiment Jacob sous les yeux rieurs des deux autres. Morgan acquiesce et lève le regard vers Embry et Quil.

« - Non, je le savais pas ça. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère n'a jamais voulu me parler de lui. Alors je vous remercie grandement de m'avoir éclairé sur le sujet D'où-je-viens, ça a embelli ma journée. Ravi de vous connaitre, 'Quileute'. »

Fait-il avant de s'en aller. Le ton de sa voix était hostile, seul Jacob n'a pu le déceler. Mais il a bien comprit qu'ils l'avaient blessé.

« - C'est super, vraiment vous avez été très accueillants.

- Quoi, tu voudrais pas qu'on lui donne une épaule pour pleurer aussi.

- Ca c'est ton passe temps préféré. »

Rajoute Quil. Puis Jared pointe le bout de son nez et ils repartent tous les trois vers les bois. Jacob va rejoindre Morgan qui se trouve avec Harry et Billy sous le porche. Ceux-ci l'informent que le nouveau venu va suivre les cours au lycée de Forks . C'est-à-dire au même endroit que Bella et les Cullen.

XxXxX

Ban, c'est plutôt court mais c'est qu'un début. Avis ?


	2. Fascinante rencontre

Aussi, les chapitres n'ont pas forcement de suite logique. Ils sont une succession d'évènements, mais quand même étudiés de façon à produire une histoire cohérente. Et dans celui-ci y a pas vraiment "d'action", faudra encore un peu lire patiemment.

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fascinante rencontre.**

Deux jours après son arrivée Morgan reprend les cours. Il marche complètement perdu dans le couloir du lycée, cherchant sa salle de classe tout en essayant d'éviter les obstacles que représentent les autres élèves sur son passage. Lui qui n'aime pas être bousculé, il est servi.

Le nez plongé sur sa feuille de papier, elle-même posée sur trois livres de cours, Morgan fonce malencontreusement contre une masse qu'il identifie d'abord comme un mur, vu l'impact. Les bouquins qu'il tenait lui échappent des mains et il lâche un léger jurons en se baissant pour les ramasser. Seulement la chose contre laquelle il a buté a apparemment des mains, des mains qui ramassent et lui tendent ses affaires. Morgan relève lentement le visage, rattrapant de justesse son sac qui a quitté son épaule, posant les yeux sur un jeune homme à la masse musculaire plutôt … imposante. Son regard se plante dans le sien et il est tout de suite obnubilé par ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un brun magnifique aux éclats dorés. Se sentant observé il détourne le regard et aperçoit les autres le fixer. Tous avec ces mêmes yeux, ce même regard. Tous, sauf une…

Il fini par balbutier.

« - Je … je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vu.

- C'est pas bien grave. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non, ça va. »

Le garçon se tourne alors de nouveau vers ses amis, laissant Morgan pantois. Prit d'une illumination il interpelle le groupe, bien qu'un peu impressionné. Se faire des amis ou simplement entretenir des rapports avec les autres, ce n'est pas son fort. Il hésite un moment puis demande.

« - Est-ce que … vous pourriez m'aider ? Je suis paumé.

- T'es nouveau ? »

Demande une jeune fille aux cheveux court avec un léger sourire. Morgan en esquisse aussi un petit, avant de répondre.

« - Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Un peu, tu me laisse voir. »

Demande-t-elle en lui désignant la feuille de papier. Il la lui tend et elle dit.

« - On va pouvoir t'aider, t'es dans notre classe. Je m'appelle Alice, voici mon petit ami Jasper. Le grand costaud c'est Emmett, avec Rosalie. Et pour finir Edward et Bella.

- Moi c'est Morgan.

- Bienvenue à Forks. »

Ils l'ont gentiment conduit à la salle de cours, où ils en avaient pour deux heures d'histoire. Morgan a été comme hypnotisé par ces cinq individus bien étranges et mystérieux, bien qu'Alice ait été gentille avec lui. Tant et si bien qu'il a passé les deux heures de cours à les observer. À en observer un en particulier, Emmett. Ça a duré ce jour là, puis aussi ceux d'après. Même si Morgan restait plus en retrait par rapport aux autres élèves il continuait de le contempler, comme fasciné par sa personne.

Le Cullen s'en était évidement rendu compte. Il sentait son regard pesant sur lui et devinait les battement affolés de son cœur les rares fois où il était en sa présence. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était même le contraire. Mais il y en avait une autre aussi, qui devinait le trouble que causait Emmett à Morgan, c'était Rosalie et elle, n'en était pas ravie.

XxXxX

Morgan observe Jacob se préparer. Celui-ci a été comme surexcité la semaine durant. Il hésite un moment mais fini par lui demander.

« - Hum, t'as un rencart peut-être ? »

Jacob se tourne vers lui surprit, se demandant comment il sait. Il s'assoit sur son lit et ramène quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Puis il hoche la tête avec un sourire timide.

« - Non, un rendez-vous avec une amie. Elle s'appelle Bella. T'as dû la voir l'autre fois elle était là… Et puis vous êtes dans le même lycée.

- Oui, je vois qui c'est. Mais t'as été distrait toute la journée. Moi je dirais que c'est plus qu'une amie qui te met dans cet état. »

Jacob glousse bêtement en liant les doigts de ses mains.

« - Et bien … oui et non. En fait on va juste au ciné. Et puis y aura quelques uns de ses amis alors … Tu pourrais aussi venir, si tu veux.

- Oh non, sans façon. Le relationnel c'est pas trop mon truc. En revanche ça … »

Fait-il en levant un énorme bouquin. C'est vrai Morgan, depuis qu'il est arrivé, ne fait en gros que lire ou étudier. C'est ce dont il avait besoin, un environnement calme pour être calme à son tour.

XxXxX

Après-midi suite auquel Jacob se "transforme" et rejoint la meute, on est d'accord.

Enjoy what comes after...


	3. Entre Lien et Imprégnation

**Rating : **K

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Entre Lien et Imprégnation.**

Harry se gare dans l'allée et coupe le moteur. Il vient ramener Morgan et compte rester un peu discuter avec Billy, ses filles et Leah qui leur rend visite. L'adolescent descend du camion et, après avoir salué les autres, se dirige vers Paul, Embry et Quil qui discutent avec Jacob.

« - Salut. »

Fait-il en arrivant près d'eux. Ils se retournent tous vers lui et Jacob semble instantanément captivé par sa personne pendant quelques secondes. Morgan détaille lui aussi son ami, il ne se sont pas vu pendant deux jours que Jacob a passé chez Emilie et c'est comme si il avait considérablement changé. Le brun le ressent, mais il ne sait pas encore à quel point il a raison. Il laisse ses yeux courir sur le corps dénudé de Jacob qui ne porte rien de plus qu'un short. Laissant par la même occasion librement fuser ses pensées sur son physique plus qu'avantageux. Les garçons tournent alors leur regard vers Jacob, chacun arborant un petit sourire en coin. Ce qui conduit Morgan a détourner son attention de sa nouvelle obsession. Il se racle légèrement la gorge.

« - Hum, tu t'es coupé les cheveux.

- Entre autre, oui. »

Répond l'intéressé avec un large sourire qui révèle ses belles dents. Paul ricane bêtement et sans raison apparente, s'attirant un regard glacial de la part de Morgan. Le plus vieux se contente alors d'un haussement de sourcils en plus de son sourire pour le narguer. Morgan soupire d'exaspération, Paul et lui ne se connaissent pas et n'auront jamais l'occasion de le faire car ils ne s'apprécient déjà guère. Le brun s'adresse alors à Jacob.

« - Je vais rentrer.

- Déjà ? Il est tôt.

- Je sais, mais je suis pas trop du genre à aller roder dans les bois. »

Petit clin d'œil destiné à Paul. Jacob sourit et lui prend son sac.

« - Alors je vais te montrer la plage. Ça te dis ?

- D'accord. »

Trente minutes plus tard, les garçons se baladent tranquillement sur la plage. Tout comme Jacob le faisait avec Bella. Le plus jeune plonge ses mains dans ses poches.

« - Tu veux aller te baigner ?

- T'es fou, elle doit être complètement gelée. Puis, je sais pas nager. »

Ajoute-t-il en observant les vagues taper contre les rochers au loin. Jacob le regarde avec tendresse. Puis il déclare.

« - Alors je t'apprendrais.

- Un jour peut être, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai que dix sept ans, je compte arriver au moins à la majorité avant de faire des trucs extrêmes. »

Jacob explose de rire alors que Morgan baisse la tête vers le sable, lui aussi, souriant.

Ils s'assoient posément sur des rochers et observent la mer dormante. Les yeux de Jacob sont sans cesse attirés par le visage poupin de Morgan. Bien qu'étant plus âgé, il parait plus frêle et sans défense. Quelques mèches de cheveux, trop courtes, sortent de sa queue de cheval et s'abattent sur son visage. Il n'en fait pourtant aucun cas. Et Jacob n'a qu'une envie, les ramener à leur place. Pour palier à ça il commence à parler. Morgan tourne donc le visage vers lui en enlevant son élastique pour refaire sa queue de cheval.

« - Tu vivais où avant ?

- Seattle.

- Et pourquoi ta mère t'as envoyé ici ?

- Je me suis fait viré de cinq établissements publiques là-bas à cause de bastons. Puis je pouvais pas continuer à faire une heure quinze de trajet pour aller en cours. Alors … voilà.

- Pourtant tu sembles calme.

- Comme l'eau qui dort. Ma mère me répète souvent que je suis comme un chien enragé. »

Sourit-il. Jacob tourne son regard vers lui.

« - Tu sais, si un chien devient hargneux il y a forcement une raison. Ça peut être juste une épine douloureuse sous une pate. Tu dois juste savoir ce qui te rend hargneux.

- Qu'on me pousse à bout. J'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très patient.

- C'est vrai qu'à notre âge ici, surtout chez les mecs, c'est pas la patience qui règne. On a tous un petit côté chien fou alors bienvenu au club. »

Morgan lui sourit puis remonte ses genoux contre son torse.

_« Bon sang, je me les caille. »_

« - T'as froid ?

- Oui, je trouve que le temps s'est rafraichit. Pas toi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. »

_« Alors qu'il est à moitié à poil et que je porte un pull… Je dois être plus frileux que je le pensais. »_

Jacob tourne son regard vers lui et, après l'avoir contemplé un moment, passe un bras autour de son épaule. Geste effectué par une simple pulsion. Morgan est d'abord troublé mais la chaleur que dégage le corps contre lequel il est pressé l'apaise. Alors il ne dit rien et se contente de se blottir contre lui.

XxXxX

Morgan est dans un profond sommeil alors que Jacob lasse ses chaussures. Il est minuit, tout le monde dort déjà mais c'est l'heure de la patrouille de la meute. Il relève la tête lorsque Morgan gémit sourdement, l'observant alors calmement. Ses poings se referment contre ses draps et il se roule en boule. Jacob se lève et se penche au dessus de lui, il lui caresse gentiment les cheveux et murmure à son oreille.

« - Chut … c'est juste un mauvais rêve. »

Morgan lâche une légère plainte mais semble se calmer un peu. Jacob se redresse et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvre précautionneusement avant de sortir et de la refermer doucement.

XxXxX

Sam, Paul, Embry et Jared reviennent de chez Emilie. Morgan, assit sur la première marche sous le porche, lance un regard dans leur direction mais replonge très vite son nez dans son bouquin. Ses relations et ses discutions avec eux sont très limités. Billy les interpelle.

« - Vous n'êtes pas avec Jacob ?

- Non. »

Répond Jared. Sam continue :

« - On pensait qu'il était rentré et on venait justement le chercher.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Depuis votre départ. »

_« Jacob ! »_

Les garçons de la meute se tournent vers lui, ayant lu dans ses pensées. Morgan a levé la tête et fixe droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Les images d'un de ses rêves lui reviennent en mémoire. Sam se dirige vers lui, le sortant de ses songes.

« - Tu sais où il est ?

- Je, non … ou … est-ce qu'il aurait pu se faire prendre dans un piège à ours ?

- Peut-être, mais où ?

- C'était juste une supposition.

- Où ? »

S'écrit Sam en rapprochant son visage de celui du brun. Morgan se repli quelques peu et lui dit faiblement.

« - Près de gros rochers ou … d'une rivière dans la forêt.

- On y va ! »

Hurle le mâle alpha. Les autres prennent la direction des bois en courant. Morgan, ignorant complètement le danger de la forêt et s'inquiétant pour son ami se lève, s'apprêtant à les suivre. Sam se tourne brusquement vers lui en le repoussant de son bras.

« - Tu restes ici ! »

Dérouté par son ton autoritaire et son regard perçant très dissuadant, Morgan reste pantois et l'observe s'éloigner. Il fini par disparaitre dans les bois comme ses disciples. La voix de Billy ramène le jeune sur terre.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il vont le retrouver et le ramener. »_

_ La meute de loup fend la forêt, fonçant à vive allure au milieu des arbres et de la broussaille. Jared a flairé l'odeur de Jacob et lève le museau en l'air lançant un cri qui l'annonce aux autres. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la limite de leur territoire ils l'aperçoivent allongé, nu, sur le flanc. Embry reprend alors forme humaine et s'approche de lui. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés alors que les autres restent un peu en retrait, assurant leur défense en cas d'attaque surprise. Son bras droit, ensanglanté, est coincé entre les puissants crocs de métal. Embry les attrape fermement et les écartes permettant à Jacob, fébrile, de tirer son membre du piège.

XxXxX

Jacob est allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos. Il ne dort pourtant pas et laisse les pensées de Morgan filtrer dans sa tête. De cette façon, il a l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de lui car ils ne se parlent pas trop ces derniers temps.

Morgan, lutte avec lui-même. Il a tout un tas de questions qu'il voudrait poser au brun mais ne sait comment s'y prendre. Il fini par se lancer.

« - Jacob, tu dors ? »

L'interpellé esquisse un léger sourire et se tourne vers lui.

« - Non.

- Euh, tu te sens comment ? »

Jacob fixe ses prunelles, à peine distinguables dans la pénombre pour quelqu'un de normal, et voit son inquiétude et ses doutes. Il soupire doucement et répond.

« - Mieux. »

Cela fait une semaine qu'il a été prit méchamment dans ce maudit piège à ours. Ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves et il est pratiquement remit. Il sent le soulagement de Morgan, duquel il est vraiment reconnaissant. Ils étaient devenus très proches après son arrivée, son entrée dans la meute les a quelques peu éloignés. Malgré cela, il est content de voir que Morgan s'inquiète toujours pour lui. C'est indéniable, quelque chose d'autre que l'amitié les lie. Sinon, comment Morgan aurait fait pour savoir dans quel pétrin Jacob s'était fourré ?

La question qu'il redoutait tant arrive.

« - Comment est-ce que t'as fais ton coup ? Se retrouver avec le pied coincé dans un piège pour animaux, d'accord. Mais le bras …

- Il était recouvert par des feuilles, je suis … juste tombé, et il m'est refermé dessus*.

- D'accord. »

Morgan n'est pas convaincu par son histoire, Jacob le perçoit.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, en revanche, c'est que quelques jours avant son accident, Morgan avait vu en rêve un énorme loup au pelage cuivré coincer une de ses pattes avant dans un piège. Depuis cet animal lui revient sans cesse en rêve, de même que des images de Jacob dans la forêt et c'est ce qui perturbe ses nuits. Le lien entre ces deux choses n'est pas encore fait mais le sera très bientôt.

XxXxX

* Alors "Il m'est refermé dessus" je sais que ça se dit pas en bon français. Surtout que le piège il a pas de conscience propre XD mais bon, je l'ai dis quand même.

Et, imprégnation de qui sur qui ? Vous sentez le truc venir ou pas ?^^


	4. Frustrations et Révélations partie 1

**Rating : **K

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Frustrations et Révélations **_(première partie)_**.**

Les Black sont à table. Alors qu'ils mangent tous, Morgan lui tripatouille son diner à l'aide de sa fourchette. Il lève de temps en temps les yeux vers Jacob qui en est à sa troisième assiette. Il mange comme si il ne l'avait pas fait depuis cinq jours. Ce midi, les filles ont fait un repas typiquement indien et Morgan se demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans son assiette. En réponse à son interrogation mentale Jacob lui dit :

« - C'est de la langue et des boyaux de bison. Goûtes tu verras, c'est très bon. »

Il sourit. Morgan lui lance un regard dégouté avant de reposer sa fourchette dans son assiette et de pousser celle-ci loin de lui. Billy soupire en regardant ses enfants qui rigolent et précise.

« - Il plaisante.

- Non mais c'est bon, j'ai plus faim. Je peux quitter la table ?

- Oui.

- Je vais sortir prendre l'air.

- Ne t'éloigne pas.

- D'accord. »

Il quitte lentement la table, attrapant son sweat-shirt en sortant de la maison. Il l'enfile et marche lentement dans les environs. Ses pas nonchalants le dirigent droit vers l'entrée du bois.

Il a vu Jacob et les autres y disparaitre un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant à lui, on lui recommande de ne pas y aller. Il reste planté là un moment puis lance un coup d'oeil vers la maison, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il y va ou pas ? C'est l'interrogation qui lui trotte dans la tête. Piqué par la curiosité et son attirance innée par la nature, il s'avance dans le bois. Il marche pendant environ quinze minutes, sans savoir où il va. Il décide alors de retourner chez les Black mais se rend compte qu'il s'est perdu.

« - C'est bien ma veine. »

Souffle-t-il. Il aurait du se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'orientation avant de s'aventurer dans les bois. Mais non, encore une fois il a fallut qu'il désobéisse, juste pour la forme.

Un bruit de feuillage parvient à ses oreilles. Il s'arrête donc, examinant les lieux autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourne il tombe nez-à-nez avec Sam, dressé d'une façon dominante en face de lui. Il ferme alors les yeux en soupirant, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il vient d'avoir la plus grosse frayeur de toute sa vie. Sam lui demande d'une voix dure :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je … j'étais sorti me balader un peu et … j'étais sur le point de rentrer de toutes façons.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi j'y allais. »

Fait-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Morgan comprend qu'il veut que ce soit lui, qui bouge le premier. Il se tourne et fait à peine un pas quand Sam ricane.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Chez les Black c'est de ce côté, louveteau. »

Morgan ronge son frein et ne relève pas. Sa rage contenue parvient néanmoins à son ainé qui se contente d'esquisser, pour lui-même, un sourire en coin. C'est vrai que Morgan ne fait pas partie de la meute et donc ne leur parle pas beaucoup. Mais il a un caractère bien trempé, digne de n'importe quel indien Quileute.

XxXxX

Morgan, qui s'est réveillé à la bourre, est en retard pour les cours. C'est Harry qui passe le chercher tous les matins pour le déposer non loin du lycée. Mais aujourd'hui ça doit bien faire une dizaines de minutes qu'il attend dans sa camionnette. En courant sur le petit sentier Morgan percute Quil qu'il doit avouer ne pas avoir vu déboucher devant lui. Le choque le propulse légèrement vers l'arrière et il tombe bêtement sur ses fesses en perdant l'équilibre.

« - Eh bien alors mon garçon, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? »

Le taquine Harry. Quil, dans un bon jour, ramasse son sac et lui tends le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Morgan accepte son aide et récupère son sac de ses mains une fois dressé sur ses pieds.

« - Merci. »

Quil hoche simplement la tête et salue Harry avant de continuer sa route._

_Morgan arrive bien sûr en retard à son établissement. Essoufflé d'avoir couru, il toque timidement à la porte de la salle où le cours à déjà commencé et entre après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Comme d'habitude, son regard se pose sur Emmett à qui il adresse un petit sourire auquel celui-ci répond évidemment. Seulement lorsqu'il passe près de lui pour aller s'assoir les yeux du vampire prennent une teinte noire profonde tandis que ses lèvres se retroussent, laissant apparaitre ses canines. Le clan Cullen tout entier se retourne vers Morgan qui, n'étant conscient de rien, sort ses affaires de cours. L'odeur de 'chien mouillé' de Quil s'est accrochée à lui durant le bref contact qu'ils ont eu. Les Cullen s'échangent alors un regard similaire. Bella, ayant comprit que quelque chose ne va pas, se penche légèrement vers Edward.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien.

- Il a juste un peu fricoté avec les loups. »

Notifie Rosalie avec un sourire suffisant en regardant Emmett._

_A la fin des cours Edward raccompagne Bella, les autres rentrent en voiture mais Emmett lui, décide de rentrer à pied histoire de marcher un peu. Rosalie le toise mais ne trouve rien à en redire.

Alors qu'il marche lentement en ville, profitant du ciel couvert pour se balader un peu, Emmett parvient à distinguer l'odeur de Morgan. Certes, entre les effluves canines qui couvrent toujours son corps, mais elles sont moins forte que le matin. Il le cherche donc du regard, certain de sa présence aux alentours. Assit sur le rebord de la fontaine érigée au milieux du parc, Morgan est là, fixant avec un intérêt sans limite ses chaussures.

Deux baskets blanches se placent devant les siennes, il relève alors le visage tombant sur celui d'Emmett.

« - Salut.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

- J'attends Harry, il était censé venir me chercher après les cours mais … toujours aucun signe.

- Harry … Harry Clearwater ?

- Oui, tu le connais ?

- C'est l'ami du père de Bella.

- Bella, la copine d'Edward ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Ah, ben j'en savais rien. En fait c'est l'ami de Billy Black qui était lui-même l'ami de mon père.

- Billy Black, le Quileute ? »

Ça suffirait presque à lui faire sortir ses canines. Mais il a besoin de savoir comment Morgan, qu'il connait plus ou moins depuis trois semaines, a pu être en contact avec les Quileute. Morgan ricane à l'entente de ce nom, se rappelant la remarque de Quil et Embry.

« - Oui, Billy Black le ''Quileute''. J'habite chez lui, à la réserve de La Push.

- Tu … depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je suis arrivé. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … je ne t'ai jamais vu avec eux. »

Il n'a surtout jamais décelé leur odeur sur lui…

« - Ouais, à part les plus vieux ma nouvelle famille et moi on est pas trop sur la même longueur d'onde.

- C'est, l'ami de ton père tu dis.

- Oui, était, mon père n'est plus.

- C'était aussi un Quileute alors ?

- Oui.

- Donc toi aussi, t'en ai un.

- Techniquement oui. Mais je … »

Morgan fronce des sourcils devant le teint pâle - encore plus que d'habitude - et la mine préoccupée d'Emmett.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions, subitement ?

- Je … C'est que …

- Morgan... Harry m'envoie te chercher. »

Emmett serre les poings, il ne l'a ni entendu, ni senti venir. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment il a pu louper cette odeur, qu'il qualifierait de nauséabonde, qui lui saute maintenant au nez. Il se décale sur le côté faisant face à Jacob qui le dévisage méchamment. Leur deux corps tout entier sont dans l'effervescence la plus totale à cause d'une telle proximité avec l'ennemi. Morgan, qui ne se doute de rien, attrape son sac et se lève. Dieu seul sait comment il fait son coup, il trébuche et tombe droit dans les bras d'Emmett qui le remet sur ses pieds avec un sourire goguenard. Sa maladresse lui rappelle celle légendaire de Bella. Il pense alors à sa relation avec Edward. Si il ressent la même chose que lui en ce moment lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras, alors il comprend pourquoi il s'est attaché à elle. Il ne se souvenait pas que la chaleur humaine était si bienfaitrice.

Morgan lui a marqué un temps d'arrêt, étonné. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pendant une fraction de seconde. Son regard est plongé dans celui du Cullen dont les mains sur ses bras sont froides comme la mort. Jacob se fait violence pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du vampire qui ose poser les mains sur un des leur. Il s'en mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang de rage et fini par tirer brusquement Morgan par le poignet.

« - On y va. »

Après avoir adressé à Emmett un regard qui dit _« Ne t'approche plus de lui et ne le touche plus jamais »_ Jacob traine carrément Morgan jusqu'au pick up dans lequel ils montent tous les deux. Une fois dedans Jacob prend la route et ne desserre pas les dents, les hormones encore en ébullition. Morgan reste lui aussi silencieux pendant un long moment puis il fini par dire doucement.

« - T'étais pas obligé de me bousculer de cette façon. »

Jacob se gare instantanément sur le côté de la route pour ne pas risquer d'avoir un accident et lui crache hargneusement.

« - Oui c'est vrai. T'étais apparemment en très bonne compagnie. T'avais peut-être pas envie de t'en aller.

- Mais eh qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je dis quelque chose moi quand tu pars faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où avec tes potes ?

- C'est pas comparable.

- En quoi c'est différent ? Je vois qui je veux et je te demande pas ton avis alors abstient toi.

- Il te plait ?

- Quoi ? »

Cette question arrive comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Morgan ne voit pas du tout ce qu'elle vient chercher dans la conversation. Jacob en revanche, la trouve très utile. Il ne la répète pas mais le fixe intensément, exigent silencieusement une réponse. Morgan ne détourne pas le regard et lui répond doucement.

« - Je comprends pas ce que tu dis.

- Oh arrête un peu. Ça se voit à la façon que t'as de le regarder. Mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Lui et toi ça n'existera jamais! »

Morgan considère encore un moment Jacob qui soutient son regard. À cet instant, le brun foncé aimerait vraiment lire ses pensés, mais il semblerait que plus rien ne passe par l'esprit de son aîné. Celui-ci s'assoit de nouveau normalement sur son siège et fixe la route devant eux, les bras croisés contre le torse.

« - Tu veux bien reprendre la route, je voudrais rentrer maintenant. »

Jacob boue encore, il crispe ses mains sur le volant et reprend la route. Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence total des plus pesant. Et l'esprit de Morgan, qui regarde le paysage défiler, lui reste toujours inaccessible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin chez eux, Jacob descend de la voiture et se dirige en courant directement vers la forêt. Morgan referme la portière et s'appui contre elle, le regardant s'en aller en croisant les bras sur son torse, une mine abattue.

Une fois que Jacob est sûr d'être assez loin pour ne pas être vu il enlève rageusement ses vêtements et se transforme. Allant galoper, vagabonder dans l'étendue de végétation et passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

XxXxX

Alors, toujours aucune idée de ce qui se trame ? La réaction de Jacob : haine de l'ennemi ou pure jalousie ?

Réponse dans la deuxième partie.


	5. Frustrations et Révélations partie 2

_Seconde partie._

* * *

Ses pas l'ont instinctivement menés chez Emilie. Il reprend forme humaine et enfile ses vêtements en sortant du bois. Sam, qui était appuyé contre le balcon, lui tombe dessus comme si c'était lui qu'il attendait pour décharger sa colère. Et en fait, oui, c'est lui qu'il attendait.

« - T'étais où Jacob ?

- En ville, allé cherch-

- En ville ? »

Le coupe-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

« - T'étais censé ramener ton cul ici et partir faire une ronde avec Quil et Embry !

- Je … c'est vrai, j'ai … oublié.

- Tu as oub- … il a oublié … »

Fait le mâle alpha en se tournant vers les autres, riant jaune. Puis reprenant son sérieux il se tourne de nouveau vers Jacob et lui aboie dessus.

« - Tu fais partie de la meute, Jacob ! Alors tu n'oublies pas que tu as une mission à accomplir, protéger notre domaine.

- Je sais ça.

- On ne dirait vraiment pas !

- Ca n'arrivera plus.

- Bien sûr que non ça n'arrivera plus. Je te botterais le cul tellement fort que … merde non, ça n'arrivera plus.

- C'est bon je m'excuse ! Je me suis excusé et toi... tu continue à me gueuler dessus. C'était la première fois et je te dis que ça n'arrivera plus, tu veux quoi d'autre, que je te baise les pieds ? Ben tu sais quoi, vas te faire foutre. »

Et il lui tourne le dos, prenant de nouveau la direction de la forêt. Sam le regarde partir, éberlué - pas autant que les autres - par la façon dont il a eu de lui parler. On ne se lève pas contre le mâle dominant. Il fait quelques pas en avant et l'appel. Voyant qu'il ne s'arrête pas il hurle son prénom avec plus d'autorité dans la voix.

« - Jacob! »

Le brun foncé s'arrête, non sans rage. Son sang pulse mais une partie de son cerveau lui commende d'obéir et de rester là. Sam marche vers lui et le devance alors qu'il lui dit.

« - Viens avec moi. »

Jacob serre les poings et se mord la lèvre, comme ci celle-ci n'était déjà pas assez amochée. Il ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, est-ce que Sam va lui coller une raclée pour le remettre à sa place ? C'est ce qu'il craint. Pourtant, une fois qu'ils sont assez loin de la maison, le plus vieux se tourne simplement vers lui et demande.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Jacob baisse la tête sans répondre. Sam soupire d'impatience.

« - Je ne te poserais pas la question une seconde fois.

- C'est rien.

- Si c'était rien tu ne m'aurais pas parlé comme ça et, grand dieu, si c'est rien, je vais te flanquer la correction de ta vie.

- C'est ... personnel, d'accord. »

Réplique-t-il agacé. Sam croise les bras sur son torse.

« - Dis toujours…

- Je peux pas…

- Jacob …

- Je me suis imprégné de … quelqu'un. »

Finit-il par avouer quand Sam entame un pas menaçant vers lui. Sam détaille son expression puis raffermi ses appuis sur ses pieds.

« - Tu t'es imprégné de Morgan, c'est ça ? »

Après un temps d'arrêt où il n'obtient pas de réponse il ajoute.

« - Jacob, on commence à avoir des doutes avec les autres au sujet de ton comportement. Et si c'est pas ça…

- Si! »

Avoue-t-il en relevant subitement la tête. Plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de son chef.

« - Oui, je me suis imprégné de lui. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je me batte contre ça ?

- Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas.

- Voilà, je peux pas lutter contre ça.

- Non, tu sais … je pense que tu devrais commencer par le dire à Billy…

- Hors de question ! »

La conversation reste en suspens pendant un moment où la tension qu'il y a entre les deux garçons redescend. Ils s'assoient tous les deux, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, sur le sol. C'est Jacob qui brise le silence de la nuit.

« - Si Bella n'était pas avec Edward ça résoudrait tout.

- Au contraire. Tu t'étais peut-être entiché d'elle mais si c'était Bella qu'il te faillait alors Morgan n'aurait pas été le sujet de ton imprégnation.

- C'est vrai. »

Après tout, Sam lui-même en avait fait l'expérience avec Leah et Emilie. Il ne l'avait pas choisi et n'avait pas non plus pu l'empêcher, pas plus que Jacob. Dans le cas du plus jeune le trouble était d'autant plus compréhensible.

Il y a un moment de flottement puis Jacob baisse les yeux au sol, il a envie de se confier. À qui d'autre pourrait-il le faire qu'à Sam.

« - Ça s'est pas du tout passé comme je le pensais. Je… j'ai pas tout de suite compris... Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Au début, c'était trop bizarre que je le ressente, que je sache que ... c'est lui mon tout… Bizarre mais en même temps si limpide.

- C'est ça l'imprégnation. Dans certain cas on s'y attend dans d'autres pas du tout. Bienvenu au club. »

Jacob esquisse un léger sourire. Sam lui lance un regard en biais.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Essayer de mettre de la distance entre Morgan et moi.

- Ca ne durera qu'un temps. T'es censé tourner autour de lui comme le fait la terre avec le soleil. Tu l'as dis toi-même c'est ton Tout. Ton instinct va finir par reprendre le dessus et tu risques de te retrouver à le renifler ou lui sauter dessus pendant son sommeil.

- Ce serait un comble de le faire fuir.

- Quand tu trouves ton âme-sœur, alors rien de ce que tu peux faire ne la poussera à fuir.»

Dit-il tristement. La cicatrice sur le visage de sa propre moitié en est malheureusement la preuve.

XxXxX


	6. Rêve déroutant et Réalité

**Rating :** K+/T

Précision : o°o Rêve de Morgan o°o

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Dame Aphidas du Phoenix, Ptitcoeurfragile et à Kamkam85 pour les premières lectures et reviews de l'histoire.

A partir de là les choses s'accélèrent un peu. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rêve déroutant et Réalité.**

o°o Morgan se retrouve tout seul au milieux du bois. Il a suivit la voix qui lui disait de se rendre ici. Sans qu'il ne l'ai vue arriver, Rosalie se retrouve debout devant lui. Il sursaute et recule légèrement. Elle le fixe intensément, il sait, instinctivement, qu'il est en danger. Alors il se retourne et commence à fuir mais une nouvelle fois, Rosalie se place devant lui. Rapide comme l'éclaire. Elle l'attrape par le t-shirt et le soulève du sol.

« - Le petit humain se retrouve sans défense ? »

Elle le repousse violement et il est projeté à plusieurs mètres d'elle, cogne durement contre un grand chêne et retombe lourdement au sol. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même en se protégeant la tête des mains. Rosalie se dirige vers lui à vitesse grand V et lorsqu'elle s'apprête de nouveau à l'agripper un loup surgit de nulle part. Enorme, agile, imposant. Il saute par-dessus eux et se place en position offensive derrière elle. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face et s'élance au dessus de lui, s'en allant sans demander son reste. Morgan se redresse lentement, s'asseyant en callant son dos contre l'arbre. Il se tien la nuque alors que le loup avance à pas feutrés vers lui. Il le fixe. Lorsqu'il arrive en face de lui il peut apercevoir son reflet dans son œil. Il réalise alors qu'il ne lui fera rien. Tendant une main tremblante il la pose sur son museau qu'il caresse doucement. Il ferme les yeux,pendant quelques secondes apaisantes, quand il les rouvre tout devient clair.

« - Jacob. »

Lâche-t-il dans un murmure. Et alors l'image de Jacob oscille entre sa forme humaine et son apparence animale. o°o_

_Il se réveille dans un sursaut, poussant un cri, en sueur. Jacob sait qu'il lui arrive d'avoir des nuits agitées. Alors lorsqu'il l'a entendu murmurer son prénom, il est venu se placer à côté de lui. Il avance ses mains pour le rassurer mais Morgan se recule vivement et lui dit froidement :

« - Ne me touche pas … »

Ces simples mots ont l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Il fronce alors des sourcils et se ravise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se fait repousser de cette façon, subitement. Ils échangent un long regard, trop lourd au goût de Jacob. Encore une fois il ne peut lire en Morgan, comme si le brun pouvait choisir de bloquer tout accès à sa personne. Billy arrive devant la porte qu'il pousse doucement, posant un regard interrogatif sur Jacob quand il voit Morgan replié sur lui-même contre le mur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…

- Rien. »

Intervient sèchement Morgan. Il relève les yeux vers le vieil homme et se relâche un peu. Il continu doucement.

« - J'ai juste fais … un mauvais rêve. »

XxXxX

Morgan revient de la ville et tombe sur la bande de Sam. Il aperçoit Jacob et se dirige donc vers eux. Ils ont l'air de se préparer à partir. Il s'arrête en face de l'arc de cercle qu'ils ont formé.

« - Jacob, je voudrais te parler.

- On a pas le temps, on s'-

- Je me rappel pas t'avoir adressé la parole. »

Claque sèchement Morgan, interrompant Paul. Les autres ricanent. Le loup se rapproche de lui d'une façon qui n'annonce rien de bon et ils peuvent tous lire dans les pensés de Morgan _« Si il fait encore un pas je le démoli. » _Un sourire narquois se dessine sur les lèvres de Paul mais Jacob l'arrête avant qu'il ne s'approche plus de Morgan.

« - Ca va, partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais. »

Ils acceptent et s'en vont en ce qui concerne Paul, non sans lancer un regard rieur à Morgan. Celui-ci les regarde s'éloigner le visage fermé et croise les bras contre son torse. Jacob pose son regard sur lui. Leur yeux s'accrochent.

_« Je déteste quand il me regarde de cette façon. »_

Morgan détourne les yeux. Jacob a un léger sourire puis il lui demande.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Oui, c'est … à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin.

- Ton cauchemar ?

- Mon mauvais rêve, oui… Je sais qui tu es.

- Oui, Jacob Black jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

_« Il se fout de ma gueule lui en plus. »_

« - Non je sais _ce que _tu es. »

Reprend-t-il. Le plus jeune penche légèrement la tête.

« - Et je suis quoi ?

- Un loup. Ou du moins une sorte de loup bizarre, beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'un loup normal. »

Le Quileute est prit de court. Il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir ce coup-ci. Abasourdi il ne sait quoi répondre, ne pouvant se résigner à lui mentir, il reste silencieux. Morgan sourit à son tour.

_« Il fait moins le malin. »_

« - Les autres sont pareils ?

- Oui.

- Ce … c'est pour ça que t'es entré dans leur groupe. Ton gène s'est « éveillé » et … c'est aussi pour ça que vous me tenez à l'écart. Parce que je suis pas comme vous.

- Tu fais parti de notre tribu, t'es un des nôtre. C'est juste comme je te l'ai dit, la patience et le calme c'est pas nos points fort. »

Après un moment de flottement, où les pensés de Morgan rassemblent tous les éléments qui depuis le début sont en rapport avec leur petit secret. Jacob déclare en se grattant distraitement la nuque.

« - Je pense que Paul sera dans une rage folle quand il apprendra que tu sais.

- Roh arrête, je t'en prie. À lui tout seul il vous grille complètement. Forme humaine ou pas il se comporte toujours comme un animal. »

Sa remarque tire un rire des plus sonore au brun foncé.

« - Tu m'emmènerais avec toi dans la forêt ? »

Jacob, coupé dans son fou rire, est une nouvelle fois prit de court. Il lui répond doucement.

« - Non.

- Jacob… tu m'avais dis que je pouvais y aller avec quelqu'un. Mais avec qui d'autre que toi tu veux que j'y aille ? S'il te plait.

- D'accord. À condition qu'on ne s'enfonce pas trop dans le bois.

- Ok.

- Mais plus tard. Je dois aller rejoindre les autres.

- Dis, vous faites quoi là-bas ?

- Des patrouilles, pour s'assurer de la sécurité de notre territoire.

- Contre qui ? »

Jacob le regarde pantois et se pince les lèvres. Morgan hoche la tête.

« - Un autre secret… d'accord. »

Jacob lui adresse un sourire conciliant avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir lentement vers le bois.

XxXxX

Jacob a enfin apprit l'art de nager à son ainé. Du moins … il a essayé. Morgan, malgré toutes les tasses qu'il a bu, ne s'est pas noyé. C'était déjà ça.

Ils sont assis tous les deux sur le sable, silencieusement, les vagues venant de temps à autres frapper leur pieds. Morgan a la tête baissée et s'amuse à dessiner avec son doigt dans le sable, entre ses jambes écartées. Ses cheveux encore mouillés ondulent joliment, se collant ça et là sur sa peau hâlée. Jacob le contemple longuement. Il reporte momentanément son attention vers la mer et fini par demander :

« - Est-ce que, t'es amoureux d'Emmett ou alors t'as des sentiments pour moi ? »

Il est grand temps qu'ils en parlent. Et surtout qu'_il lui en parle_. Morgan relève la tête, surprit. D'autant plus par la fin que par la question en elle-même. Jacob a le chic pour poser des questions auxquelles il ne s'attend jamais. Il se pince les lèvres, hésitant quant à la réponse à donner.

_« Je pourrais pas répondre à de telles questions. Emmett me fascine, il m'intrigue et je me doute bien qu'il cache un truc louche mais c'est ce qui m'attire. Et Jacob… oh Jacob lui, il réveille en moi des envies et un instinct dont j'avais pas conscience jusqu'à maintenant. »_

Il se redresse et assure.

« - Je peux te dire une chose qui est certaine. Je ne suis pas _amoureux_ d'Emmett.

- Pourtant tes yeux et tes expressions corporelles en sa présence disent tout autre chose.

- Mes expressions corporelles ? »

S'offusque-t-il faussement. Puis il sourit légèrement et lui demande :

« - Et elle disent quoi en ta présence, ces fameuses expressions ? »

Après un léger moment de silence, Jacob répond en se penchant vers son oreille.

« - Elles disent que t'as envie de moi. »

Morgan rougit et se prend d'admiration pour le sol. Il lui fait quand même remarquer.

« - T'es plutôt direct comme garçon.

- Je sais. Et je… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

Il relève le visage vers lui et l'homme-loup lui prend le menton entre les doigts. Il rapproche dangereusement son visage du sien, sans que Morgan n'amorce aucun mouvement de recul. Lorsque leur bouches ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il incline la tête sur le côté et ce qui devait arriver arrive. Leur lèvres se scellent doucement une première fois, où le coeur de Jacob se confle de bonheur et celui de Morgan bat la chamade, puis une deuxième. Après quoi, Jacob déplace sa main contre sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser en insinuant sa langue entre ses lèvres offertes. Allant cueillir la sienne et jouer avec elle. Jacob, entreprenant, pivote sur le côté et utilise son poids pour allonger Morgan sur le sable fin. Son corps chaud se retrouve alors collé au sien alors que les baisers enflammés se succédèrent. Le plus âgé se contente de subir et de répondre comme il peut à ses assauts ardents. Jusqu'à ce que le cadet, bien trop pressé, ne se place entre ses jambes entamant un tout autre balais avec ses hanches. Morgan pose les mains sur son torse brûlant et le repousse lentement, mettant fin à leurs échanges buccaux. Jacob pose le front contre le sien, haletant. L'envie de reprendre aussitôt possession de ses lèvres et bien plus encore est présente plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été mais il se retient. Il a agit sans réfléchir, une de ses veilles habitudes.

« - Pardon.

- T'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »

Morgan encadre son visage de ses mains et se redresse. Ils se retrouvent assis l'un face à l'autre, les yeux accrochés ensemble. Puis Morgan fini par baisser le regard et lui demander :

« - Eum, et, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Que … je, »

Il n'y a pas de "bonne façon" de le dire...

«- Je me suis imprégné de toi.

- Tu t'es quoi ? »

Fait-il, décontenancé. Ne comprenant, bien entendu, rien à ce que Jacob vient de lui avouer. Celui-ci se rapproche un peu de lui mais Morgan se recule pour ne pas être distrait.

« - Tu sais bien que j'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de me dire Jacob, explique moi.

- J'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer, tu devrais le sentir.

- Sentir quoi ?

- Moi et mon amour pour toi, ma dévotion.

- Une personne normale dirait seulement _'Je t'aime' _mais toi non.

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas simplement, Morgan. Tu n'imagines même pas… j'ai jamais été attiré par des garçons ou des trucs dans ce genre mais … après ma transformation je me suis imprégné de toi. Je, j'ai trouvé … le centre de mon monde. »

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait plutôt exagéré. Mais Morgan sait qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il reste un moment interdit, puis il lui adresse un sourire hésitant et répète.

« - Tu t'es, imprégné … de moi ?

- Ouais, c'est un _truc de loup_… Et c'est pour ça que, ça me rend malade de savoir que tu traines avec Emmett ou que t'as peut-être des sentiments pour lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne l'aimais pas comme tu le penses. Et puis, avec toi c'est différent.

- Différent comment ?

- Je saurais pas l'expliquer… »

Morgan s'avance vers lui et s'assoit sur ses cuisses en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Jacob le prend volontiers dans ses bras puissants. Leur front se collent de nouveau alors que Morgan semble scruter le regard de son homme-loup, conscient de sa nature sauvage profonde. Morgan, sans rien savoir des histoires d'imprégnation, sait dans son fort intérieur que Jacob et lui sont nés pour former un tout, raison pour laquelle son aveu ne l'effraie pas. Il sourit légèrement avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser qui reste chaste.

« - Je crois que je suis lié à toi.»

XxXxX


	7. Aveux et Confiance

**Rating :** M

Lemon_ - très explicite - _après les aveux de Jake à son père, donc presque tout le chapitre en fait. C'est le seul.

**/!\ Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas /!\**

Ça ne change pas le cours de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Aveux et Confiance.**

Jacob vient s'assoir silencieusement près de son père. Le vieil indien baisse le regard vers lui, il connait assez bien son fils pour savoir qu'il a quelque chose à lui avouer. Pour l'y encourager, il pose affectueusement la main sur son épaule. Jacob lève la tête vers lui et le considère un moment, avant de baisser de nouveau le visage. Il avoue posément.

« - Je me suis imprégné papa … de Morgan. »

Bien que craignant la réaction de son paternel, il lève le regard vers lui. Billy croise les mains sur ses genoux et lui demande.

« - Il le sait ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Pour tout te dire je m'en doutais un peu… si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

- Y a aussi Emmett.

- Le fils Cullen ?

- Oui. Morgan me dit qu'il ne l'aime pas de cette façon, mais je ressens les vibrations de son corps lorsqu'il est près de lui. J'ai peur de le perdre.

- Morgan a accepté ton imprégnation. Son cœur t'as choisi et ce depuis bien longtemps. Ne doute pas de ta moitié fiston. »

XxXxX

Jacob a prit en compte les conseils de son père. Si Morgan veut continuer de voir Emmett de temps en temps, ce n'est pas un drame. D'autant plus qu'ils ne restent jamais plus de dix à quinze minutes ensemble.

Il est, en ce moment, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes tendues avec Morgan assit sur ses cuisses. Ses mains descendent progressivement dans son dos pour chuter contre ses hanches. Morgan s'amusant à le titiller, sa température corporelle n'a pas mit longtemps à augmenter et ses mains sur la peau de son aîné font l'effet de feux ardents. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Jacob l'attrape subitement par les fesses et le renverse sur le côté, le plaquant contre le matelas et se plaçant entre ses jambes. Ses lèvres étouffent le rire de Morgan qui écarte les cuisses pour lui faire de la place. Les éclats de rire se changent en soupires et en gémissements lorsque le plus jeune commence à onduler contre lui. Jacob quitte ses lèvres et l'embrasse dans le cou, remontant sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Morgan passe les bras autour de ses épaules en donnant de petits coups de bassins qui achèvent d'éveiller la bête qui dort en Jacob. Il se redresse alors sur ses bras. Morgan fronce des sourcils et plonge son regard dans le sien.

_« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »_

« - Je… il va falloir qu'on aille dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voudrais pas réveiller mon père et les filles. Je sais pas du tout comment je réagis quand … je m'accouple*.

- Quand tu 't'accouples' ? »

Répète Morgan en frappant Jacob contre l'épaule. Il se redresse complètement, s'asseyant en face de son futur amant. Jacob incline la tête sur le côté en roulant des yeux.

« - T'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

- D'accord, allons dans les bois nous ''accoupler''. »

Fait-il en rigolant. Il s'assoit de nouveau sur les cuisses de Jacob.

« - Sauf qu'il va pleuvoir.

- Je sais. Mais avec moi t'auras jamais froid. Je suis même pas sûr que tu sentiras les goûtes de pluie. »

_« Pas comme Bella avec son Jules. »_

Jacob le fixe et son sourire moqueur retombe instantanément. Il a encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que les autres puissent sonder son esprit.

« - Désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais amoureux de Bella, avant.

- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Celui qui compte maintenant, c'est toi. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Morgan lui sourit attendrit. Lui-même ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien et à sa place qu'avec Jacob. Jacob se lève le repose sur le sol. Il se dirige vers l'armoire, sous le regard de Morgan, où il attrape une couverture assez épaisse. Ensuite, il attrape sa moitié par la main et ils quittent la pièce, puis la maison. Jacob lui est torse nu - comme d'habitude - mais il aide Morgan a enfiler son sweat-shirt et alors qu'il remonte sa fermeture il perçoit une petite angoisse venant de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Et si Sam … ou encore pire, Paul, passe dans le coin ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je les sentirais arriver. »

Morgan a une confiance totale en lui. Une confiance à la hauteur de sa dévotion. Après s'être échangé un dernier sourire Jacob part en trottinant vers le bois.

« - Suis-moi. »

Il bondit et se transforme en canidé, restant à la lisière du bois à attendre Morgan qui sourit comme un débile. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit sous sa forme animale, si on met de côté ses rêves. Il vient le rejoindre en courant et ils s'enfoncent rapidement dans le sous-bois. Jacob avance lentement, compte tenu de la vitesse que permettent les jambes de Morgan, il baisse de temps en temps le museau pour lui effleurer la main ou la joue et s'assure qu'il ne se prenne pas les pieds dans les racines au sol.

Ils arrivent dans une des rares clairières de la forêt de La Push. Morgan s'avance un peu et pose la couverture au sol avant de se tourner vers Jacob qui arrive à pas nonchalants vers lui. Debout face à lui, le loup le dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, seulement leur yeux restent à peu près à la même hauteur. Morgan sourit quand Jacob s'approche de lui et pose les mains de part et d'autre de son énorme tête. Ses doigts glissent entre ses poils soyeux alors que, comme dans son rêve, son image se reflète dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

_« C'est fou ce que t'es beau. »_

Jacob incline la tête et Morgan le caresse, juste entre les oreilles*. Puis il s'éloigne un peu de lui et se secoue légèrement avant de bondir gracieusement par-dessus un tronc mort et disparaitre derrière un arbre. Lorsqu'il revient, dans la seconde qui suit, le regard de sa moitié glisse impudemment sur son corps nu. Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin et le prend dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. De ses mains habilles il lui ôte son sweat et son t-shirt. Le buste de Morgan se presse contre son torse musclé et le contact avec son corps chaud le fait tressaillir. À ce moment précis, une fine pluie commence à tomber. Morgan passe les bras autour des épaules de Jacob qui défait son bas tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Son jogging tombe mollement à ses pieds et il l'enjambe pour s'en débarrasser. Jacob s'assoit sur la couverture sans le quitter des yeux. Pour achever de le dévêtir il lui enlève son sous-vêtement. Il le prend ensuite par la main et Morgan s'assoit sur lui, maintenant pleinement en contact avec sa peau brûlante. Le petit ruissellement de pluie se renforce mais ce n'est pas ce qui va les arrêter, au contraire. Ça donne un côté plus romantique - voir érotique - à la situation. Morgan lui sourit et prend possession de ses lèvres, ses mains encadrant son visage. Mais rapidement, une d'entre elle se faufile entre leur corps et empoigne sa virilité. Il commence à le caresser doucement, mais avec poigne. Tirant quelques petits bruits de gorge à Jacob qui délaisse ses lèvres pour lui mordiller la peau du cou et de l'épaule, y laissant la trace de ses crocs. Ses bruits de gorges deviennent de plus fort, ce qui fait rigoler Morgan. Il lèche et mordille le lobe de son oreille, attisant ses grondements.

_« Tu grognes toi maintenant ? Je dois m'attendre à ce que tu fasses de moi ton quatre heures ? »_

Jacob l'attrape alors par les hanches et le retourne avec force et délicatesse mêlée, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il s'insinue félinement entre ses jambes avec un sourire et un regard carnassier qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Il s'étend sur son corps et glisse à son tour la main entre eux, les comprimant l'un contre l'autre. Le dos de Morgan s'arque d'un coup et il remonte ses jambes contre la taille de Jacob, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Le fait pour Jacob de ressentir tout l'effet qu'il lui fait, et sa chaleur à lui augmenter petit à petit à cause ou pas de la sienne, le met encore plus en transe. Il scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres, entrant rapidement sa langue dans sa bouche. Morgan prend ses mains dans les siennes et les remontes au niveau de sa tête. Posant les pieds à plat sur le sol, il donne quelques coups de bassins qui excitent encore plus, si possible, son vis-à-vis. Il détache une de ses mains et saisit le poignet de Jacob, ramenant ses phalanges contre ses lèvres avant de les prendre dans sa bouche. Jacob clos un moment les paupières, en pleine concentration. Il doit s'efforcer à rester calme et pondéré pour ne pas le blesser. Une fois ses doigts lubrifiés il descend de nouveau la main entre leur corps mais cette fois-ci, un peu plus bas. Après l'avoir délicatement caressé et titillé, il introduit un premier doigt en lui. N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part il en insinue un deuxième et là, Morgan s'accroche un peu plus à son épaule.

« - Ca va ? »

_« Oui. Continue. »_

Jacob lui dépose un baiser sur le front et commence à bouger doucement ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, il en ajoute un troisième. Morgan plisse légèrement le front mais continue à s'empaler de lui-même contre ses phalanges à un rythme lent et régulier. Comme tout jeune loup à sa première fois, Jacob est en état de surexcitation.

Les goutes de pluie qui lui tombent sur le dos se transforment instantanément en vapeur, cependant c'est ce qui lui permet de réduire sa température et de pouvoir encore toucher Morgan. Morgan qui tend les bras vers lui comme un nouveau né qui quémanderait sa mère. Amour fraternel, amour passionnel, amour inconditionnel …

Plantant son regard dans le sien - autant que possible avec de l'eau sur le visage - Morgan lui fait comprendre qu'il est prêt. Jacob ôte précautionneusement ses doigts de son corps et s'écarte un moment, allant récupérer un préservatif dans la poche du survêtement complètement trempé de Morgan. Il s'agenouille ensuite entre ses jambes. Morgan se redresse, venant cueillir ses lèvres et attraper son membre dressé entre ses doigts alors qu'il déballe la protection. Après l'avoir enfilée Jacob appuie sur son épaule et le rallonge sans grande douceur mais Morgan ne dit rien, il sent bien qu'il atteint pratiquement ses limites de self-control. Jacob s'allonge au dessus de lui et dirige sa droiture vers son intimité. Il lâche un son - inhumain - étouffé par la peau de Morgan contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il le pénètre doucement. Morgan se crispe un peu, griffant légèrement son dos, mais Jacob attends avant de bouger. Seulement lorsqu'il le fait, il décharge une partie de la tension qu'il a accumulé depuis le début de leur ébats. Tirant un cri de douleur, que la vaste forêt engloutie, à l'objet de son imprégnation.

« - Jacob !

- Pardon, pardon … je, je peux encore arrêter si tu veux.

- Non…»

_« Juste … vas y doucement. »_

Il hoche la tête et l'embrasse sur le front pour se faire pardonner. Après quoi, il commence des mouvements mesurés, la perspective de lui faire mal l'ayant fait redescendre de quelques crans.

Morgan s'habitue petit à petit à sa présence en lui, lâchant même quelques soupires de plaisir. Jacob plonge son visage dans son cou permettant aux goutes de pluie de s'abattre sur sa frimousse. Morgan ferme les yeux pour que l'eau n'entre pas dedans mais rapidement ça devient le cadet de ses soucis. Jacob se redresse et pose les lèvres contre les siennes alors que son corps se meut lascivement contre le sien. Une parfaite symbiose. Ses coups de reins voluptueux donnent naissances à de nombreux gémissements dont la sonorité ne fait que s'accroitre. Ils sont dans les bois et comptent bien en profiter. Les lèvres du loup-garou descendent progressivement dans son cou, offrant à Morgan une épaule qu'il ne se retient pas de mordre. Puis il se redresse de nouveau sur ses mains et plonge son regard dans le sien tout en donnant des coups de bassins profonds et appuyés. Morgan encadre son visage de ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme pour synchroniser ses émotions avec les siennes. C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la relation d'un loup-garou avec l'objet de son imprégnation. Ils n'ont pas besoin de poser les choses de façon verbale. Un regard, une expression, une vibration du corps suffit. Jacob pose son front contre le sien en haletant, la pluie s'est maintenant transformée en véritable averse. Encore quelques coups de rein et Jacob se libère en réprimant un hurlement alors que Morgan vient aussi, l'étreignant presque à l'en étouffer.

La pluie a cessé quelques minutes après avoir redoublée d'intensité. Morgan, encore nu, est assit sur la couverture mouillé. Jacob, placé derrière lui s'assure qu'il n'attrape pas un froid. Mais comme Morgan adore jouer les bébés gâtés quand il est avec Jacob, il s'en donne à cœur joie.

« - Mes vêtements sont trempés.

- T'inquiète pas. Tu dormiras dessus, ils vont sécher pendant la nuit.

- Et demain je vais empester le fauve. C'est génial.

- Tu sens déjà 'le fauve', c'est juste que tu t'en rend pas compte.

- C'est vrai ? Tu fais quoi, tu marques ta propriété ? »

Demande-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière contre son épaule, souriant. Jacob pose le menton contre son épaule et lui explique.

« - En te collant contre moi mes effluves s'accrochent à toi. Mais tu ne t'en rendras pas compte et les autres humains non plus d'ailleurs. Juste les autres gars de la meute.

- Et les Cullen… J'ai raison ? »

Ajoute-t-il. Après un court silence Jacob demande en retour.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à penser ça?

- Ils sont tout chose quand je me pointe après être resté avec toi où quelqu'un de la meute. C'est ce qui m'amène à penser qu'ils sentent ton odeur et si tu me dis que les humains ne sont pas capable de le faire … alors ils ne sont pas humains.

- D'abord tu devines notre secret. Ensuite tu pars sur la piste du leur …

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui.

- Et tu me dirais ce que c'est ?

- Non. Notre tribu a juré de garder leur secret. Mais je te fais confiance pour le découvrir tout seul. T'as des capacités de déduction hors du commun.

- J'ai des visions.

- Quoi ? »

Morgan se retourne, s'agenouillant en face de lui.

« - Je vois des choses en rêve. Des fois mes rêves se réalisent, d'autres pas… mais ils m'aident à lever le voile sur pas mal de choses. Quand j'étais à Seattle je pensais que j'étais complètement dingue à cause de ça. Mais être venu ici m'a beaucoup aidé, te rencontrer m'a beaucoup aidé... »

Jacob se redresse et Morgan lui adresse un léger sourire.

« - Je connais ton secret, maintenant tu connais le mien.

- Merci. »

Ils se sourient encore et s'échangent un dernier baiser avant que Jacob ne se lève et ne se transforme de nouveau. Il se secoue pour débarrasser ses poils des goutes d'eau et lève le museau vers le ciel, hurlant sa joie à la lune. Morgan explose de rire et pose son index sur sa bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Jacob revient vers lui et se couche à ses côtés.

_« T'es complètement taré ma parole. »_

Pour toute réponse, il le bouscule légèrement à l'aide de son museau. Morgan rigole encore avant de se caller contre lui. La chose la plus difficile est de ne pas pouvoir communiquer pleinement avec Jacob lorsqu'il est sous cette forme. Cependant, sa proximité est rassurante et apaisante. Morgan lui caresse distraitement la fourrure pendant quelques minutes puis fini par s'endormir, blottit contre ce pelage qui lui servira de couverture chauffante pour la nuit. Le loup pose une dernière fois son regard bienveillant sur lui avant de se rouler en boule en posant la tête sur ses pates antérieures. Il guète encore un peu, les yeux clos. Ses oreilles affutées bougeant de temps en temps lorsqu'il entend un bruit. Puis il fini par plonger dans un sommeil léger.

XxXxX

Alors ce lemon, juteux ou pas ?

Bon, je vous l'accorde, il débarque un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais ça reste dans la logique de l'histoire^^.

* Eh, pardon pour le coup de "l'accouplement" dont parle Jake mais c'était plus fort que moi, faillit absolument qu'il le dise XD

* Et pis ça c'était dans le 3ème _- film -_, quand, lors de leur "entrainement" Jacob vient se frotter contre Bella *-* uuuuuh c'est trop mignoon.


	8. Rêve glacial et Rivalité

**Rating : **K

Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu le lemon - _soit la partie après les aveux de Jake à Billy_ - Morgan lui a confié qu'il avait des rêves prémonitoires et qu'il doutait du fait que les Cullen soient humains.

Rappel : o°o Rêve de Morgan o°o

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rêve glacial et Rivalité.**

o°o Emmett se tien debout devant lui, arborant toujours ce magnifique sourire. Il enlève son t-shirt, dévoilant sa forte musculature. Morgan s'approche de lui et pose la main sur sa peau froide, constatent l'énorme contraste avec celle de Jacob. Emmett lui attrape doucement le poignet et son visage pâle, baigné par la lueur de la lune, commence à scintiller joliment.

« - Voilà ma vraie nature Morgan. »

Puis brusquement, Morgan a la tête qui tourne. Il se retrouve, sans comprendre comment, dans la peau d'une biche affolée qui court et bondie çà et là dans la forêt sombre, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Il se fait chasser. Par quoi ? Ou par qui ?

Un des chasseurs surgit subitement devant lui et l'embrasse de ses bras étonnement puissants tandis qu'un autre lui plante les dents dans la chaire. o°o_

_Morgan se réveille brusquement, en nage. Ses rêves deviennent de plus en plus réalistes. Il porte machinalement la main à son cou, vérifiant qu'il n'y a aucune trace de morsure. Jacob, alerté par les battements erratiques de son cœur, se redresse dans son lit à peine réveillé. Il revient tout juste d'une patrouille et est épuisé. Il grommelle quand même, inquiet :

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Un cauchemar. »

Répond faiblement Morgan. Puis il se tourne vers lui et secoue doucement la tête.

« - C'est rien, rendors toi. »

Jacob, pas convaincu, se lève et va s'allonger à ses côtés. Le lit est petit, certes, mais ils y tiennent à deux. Il dépose un baiser sur son front et glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui massant calmement le crâne. Morgan pose la tête sur son torse, sa présence auprès de lui l'apaisant peu à peu, il fini par se rendormir. Jacob continu de veiller encore un peu, puis le rejoins au pays des songes.

Petit à petit, il s'est éloigné de la meute. Ne partant plus traquer les vampires avec eux que par devoir et 'nécessité'. Sa priorité principale est de répondre présent aux attentes, même non dites, de Morgan. Sam l'a bien comprit et l'accepte, sachant bien que chaque imprégnation est différente. Ils passent des journées entières à explorer tous les coins et recoins de la réserve. Aussi bien par curiosité que par des envies bien plus physiques.

XxXxX

Morgan arrive au lycée. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Bella accompagnée des Cullen debout dans les escaliers. Il soupire et presse le pas, passant près d'eux sans les saluer, une attitude qui ne lui ressemble pas. Edward baisse la tête, concentré, puis lève un regard inquiet vers les autres.

« - Il sait.

- Quoi ? Comment il s'aurait ? »

S'exclame Rosalie. Alice la fixe, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle doit baisser le ton. Elle croise les bras contre sa poitrine et répète en détournant le regard vers Emmett.

« - Comment il saurait ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes, j'y suis pour rien.

- Ca ne vient pas de lui. »

Assure Edward en fronçant des sourcils. Il continue.

« - Il faudrait qu'un d'entre nous aille lui parler.

- Il refusera certainement qu'on s'approche de lui. »

Fait remarquer Emmett et Jasper ajoute, confirmant les dires de son 'frère'.

« - Il n'a pas réellement peur mais il se sent trahi et il doute.

- En plus si son chien de garde rode dans les parages ... »

Fait Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel. Alice se pince les lèvres, passant les bras autour des épaules du roux, puis elle déclare.

« - Bella, tu es la seule à pouvoir lui expliquer. »_

_Alors que Morgan va monter dans le pick-up de Harry, Isabella arrive derrière lui. Un sourire timide au lèvres. Ils ne se sont jamais réellement parlés, ni retrouvés seuls à seuls.

En fait, Morgan s'est toujours plus focalisé sur Emmett que sur les autres. Edward avec son air de dépressif permanent l'insupporte, Rosalie le déteste, il trouve Alice assez sympa mais elle reste sans réel intérêt pour lui et il n'a jamais compris, ni aimé les regards - affamés - que Jasper pose parfois sur lui. Il se tourne vers elle.

« - Salut.

- Bella … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un accueil bien glacial. Mais la petite est habituée aux êtres froid. Ne comptant pas faillir à sa mission elle ne s'y arrête pas et continue.

« - Je … il faudrait qu'on discute. Tu sais, de Edward … et tout le reste. »

Morgan hésite. Ce sont des vampires, point à la ligne. Il n'y a rien de plus a en redire à ses yeux. Pourtant une partie de lui veut savoir, la même partie qui dès le début à été fascinée par Emmett. Ce serait bête de ne pas écouter ces explications alors qu'elles répondrait peut-être à une bonne parties des questions qu'il se pose.

« - D'accord. Eum, Harry …

- Je demanderais à Jake de passer te chercher en ville. »

Fait le vieil homme en inclinant la tête. Morgan lui adresse un sourire de remerciement et ferme la porte, se retournant vers Bella. Son visage se referme et il devient de nouveau distant. Elle hausse les épaules, toujours avec un sourire timide.

« - Alors… je te conduis en ville? »

Morgan acquiesce et la suit jusqu'à sa voiture._

_Ils sont maintenant assis à une table du snack où le père de Bella l'emmène souvent manger. Elle lui a révélé la nature profonde des Cullen, et le fait qu'ils se disaient eux-mêmes 'végétariens'. Cependant, Morgan reste sceptique. À part Emmett et Alice, les autres ne lui inspirent encore guère confiance.

« - Tu n'as rien a craindre d'eux. »

Lui répète Bella.

« - Ils sont inoffensifs pour les humains.

- Mais pas pour ces pauvres animaux de la forêt. »

Il n'oublie pas avoir été dans la peau d'un d'entre eux. Avoir ressenti la peur, sa poitrine exploser, l'adrénaline dans ses veines remplacée par leur venin lorsqu'il a été mordu. Il se souvient encore de la façon dont ses muscles se sont relâchés avec le ralentissement de son coeur. C'était vraiment réel pour lui tout ça, et ça l'est encore plus pour ces animaux sans défense dans la forêt. Bella les défend encore :

« - Il faut bien qu'ils se nourrissent. »

Le garçon s'enfonce dans son siège et regarde les gens passer par la vitre. Bella lie ses doigts sur la table et lui dit doucement.

« - Tu ne m'aimes pas trop, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne pense pas ça. C'est juste qu'avec les gens soit j'accroche, soit j'accroche pas. Et avec toi…

- T'as pas accroché.

- Non. Mais je n'ai rien contre toi. Puis t'es l'amie de Jacob.

- Oui. En parlant, t'es au courant pour lui ?

- Je vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

- A sa … disons 'particularité' de Quileute.

- Oui.

- Quil dit qu'il s'est imprégné de toi, c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est possible pour … eux de s'imprégner d'un garçon ?

- Apparemment oui. »

Son ton exaspéré informe Bella sur le fait que ses questions le dérangent, alors elle se tait. La serveuse leur apporte leur desserts et ils mangent silencieusement. Un silence qui est loin d'être pesant, où chacun d'entre eux pense, réfléchi et analyse les raisons qui poussent l'autre à aimer sa moitié.

Au bout d'un moment Morgan se redresse en posant un coude sur la table.

« - Voici l'homme de ta vie. »

Fait-il ironiquement. Bella, la main sous le menton, tourne la tête et aperçoit Edward qui lui fait un signe de main. Jacob apparait lui aussi, environ un mètre plus loin. Bella se lève et lui dit.

« - On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent en public. »

Morgan ne répond rien mais lui adresse un sourire amusé et se lève aussi. Il lui offre le repas et ils sortent du snack. Arrivée dehors, Bella se jette littéralement dans les bras d'Edward. Jacob roule des yeux et soupire, agacé, alors que Morgan se place à ses côtés. Emmett arrive près d'eux et là, instantanément, Jacob se crispe serrant les dents. Le Cullen demande.

« - Alors, Bella t'expliqué. Tu sais qu'on ne fait aucun mal à personne. »

Morgan a un temps de réflexion.

_« Après tout, les humains aussi chassent les animaux … »_

Puis il baisse la tête et répond faiblement.

« - Ouais. »

Edward fixe Jacob, amusé par tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment à l'égard d'Emmett. Il n'est plus aussi stressé et craintif de perdre Bella qu'auparavant, sachant que tout ce qu'il y avait de rivalité entre lui et le Quilleute s'est détourné vers son 'frère'. Il loue tout ce qu'il peut pour cette imprégnation. Lorsque Jacob remarque que Edward est entrain de s'immiscer, il l'insulte grandiosement dans son esprit. Le Cullen sourit et lui dit posément.

« - Calme toi Jacob. Tu risques l'auto-combustion.

- C'est clair que toi non. »

Réplique Morgan qui n'apprécie pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à son âme sœur. De plus dans son rêve, c'était Edward qui lui plantait les crocs dans la chaire, ça ne l'aide pas trop à faire d'effort pour l'apprécier. Il ajoute mentalement.

_« Sauf si on t'y aide … »_

Jacob sourit légèrement à cela. Les yeux d'Edward, qui est vexé et tout aussi irritable que Rosalie quand il s'agit cet humain, virent au noir mais il ne dit rien. Morgan, peu importe la virulence de ses propos, ne représente pas une menace pour lui. Jacob passe un bras autour de l'épaule de Morgan, son attention s'étant de nouveau portée sur Emmett qui le regarde fixement.

Il brise finalement le silence qui s'était installé en s'adressant à l'humain effronté.

« - Je voudrais te parler … en tête-à-tête. »

Rajoute-t-il à l'attention du loup-garou. Jacob grince des dents alors que Morgan acquiesce et se tourne le visage vers lui avec un léger sourire.

_« T'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de tenter une chevauchée sauvage avec un de ces morts-vivants. C'est un privilège qui ne revient qu'à toi. »_

Edward manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, Bella lève un regard curieux vers lui. Jacob sourit et prend Morgan dans ses bras, en profitant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille en souriant.

« - Edward peut aussi lire tes pensées. »

_« Tu te fous de moi ? Et Emm… enfin, et les autres ? »_

Fait-il en se reculant un peu. Le brun foncé lui fait un « non » de la tête, alors qu'Edward affiche un air contrit.

« - Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'amènerais en territoire neutre, alors tu pourras venir le chercher. »

Jacob acquisse, bien que pas trop partant pour laisser Morgan entre ses mains._

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux d'Edward changent de couleur ? C'est plutôt bizarre.

- Parce qu'il a faim. »

Morgan grimace, tirant un léger sourire à Emmett qui continue.

« - Si tu veux parler de tout à l'heure je crois que c'était à cause de toi et de la présence de Jacob, ça l'a un peu agacé. Sinon, selon la couleur des yeux d'un vampire tu peux savoir si est assoiffé ou menaçant, ils sont complètement sombre. Si il a l'intension de faire de toi son dîner, ils sont rouges. Et si il est 'végétarien', ils sont couleur ambre.

- Comme les vôtres. Mais je te signal que vous bouffez pas d'herbe, ni de poisson, alors ça fait pas vraiment de vous des végétariens.

- Oui mais on a un régime alimentaire exclusivement animal.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es pas plus végétarien que moi je suis curé. »

Emmett sourit, constatant que Morgan est borné et qu'il ne réussira pas à le ranger à son avis. Alors qu'ils marchent posément, il demande.

« - Qu'est-ce que le territoire neutre ?

- C'est une certaine partie de la forêt où Cullen et Quileute peuvent se rencontrer.

- Pourquoi, vous pouvez pas le faire ailleurs ?

- Ils ne t'en ont pas parlé ? »

Demande Emmett surprit en poussant une branche pour dégager le passage. Morgan le fixe intrigué.

« - De quoi ?

- De notre pacte. On est, en quelques sortes, ennemis naturels mais leur peuple garde notre secret. En retour il nous est interdit de mettre les pieds sur leur territoire. Et quand un vampire le fait, il se fait traquer et tuer.

- Par qui ?

- Les loup-garou. Ça m'étonne vraiment que Jacob ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Il avait peut-être l'intension de le faire. Il attendait seulement que je trouve seul votre secret, pour ne pas briser l'entente. »

Emmett s'arrête de marcher. Ils sont arrivés dans un des espaces les plus dégagés des lieux neutres. Il se place devant lui et demande surprit.

« - Ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a révélé ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors qui ? L'aurais-tu découvert … seul ?

- Oui et non. En fait je fais des rêves.

- Prémonitoires ?

- Quelques fois, oui.

- Alice a aussi des visions. Mais ce sont des images en temps réel.

- Vous avez tous un pouvoir ?

- Presque oui, Alice, Jasper contrôle les émotions, Edward lit dans les pensées. Rosalie …

- Et toi … »

L'interrompt-il.

« - Quel est le tien ? »

Emmett l'observe un moment, puis il lui sourit.

« - La force brute. »

Avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Morgan s'approche de lui et pose la main sur sa peau gelée. Toujours stupéfait par une température aussi basse. Emmett lui attrape doucement le poignet et son visage commence à scintiller, baigné par les rayons de la lune.

« - Voilà ma vraie nature Morgan. Y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur.

- Parce que tu ne me montre que ce que tu veux que je vois. »

Emmett esquisse un léger sourire. Il attrape Morgan par la taille, sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende vraiment, et le soulève du sol. Morgan, même si il sait qu'il ne risque pas de tomber, pose les mains sur ses épaules pour se retenir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- T'as raison, je ne te montre que les choses que je veux que tu vois, mais je ne te ferais jamais rien.

- D'accord, mais tu veux me reposer. J'aime bien avoir les pieds qui touchent le sol. »

Le Cullen s'exécute en rigolant, gardant quand même Morgan contre lui, il le repose. Il glisse doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

« - Je veillerais sur toi. Je serais là pour te protéger quand Jacob faillira. »

Leur yeux s'accrochent quelques secondes où les éclats dorés dans les yeux d'Emmett paraissent pétiller. Mais il relève brusquement la tête, semblant alerté par quelque chose. Alors, des bruits de galop se font entendre et le loup au pelage cuivré jaillit d'entre les arbres. Morgan se tourne vers lui, s'éloignant machinalement du vampire.

_« Jacob … »_

À chaque fois qu'il le voit sous sa forme animale il est plus séduit par sa beauté et son agilité que la précédente. Stoppant sa course, le loup arrive vers eux à pas feutrés et s'arrête derrière Morgan qui délaisse Emmett pour aller le rejoindre.

« - Tu as si peux confiance ? »

Dit le Cullen. Jacob s'avance, se plaçant symboliquement entre Morgan et lui. Pour toute réponse il sort les crocs, grognant sourdement. Emmett affiche un large sourire narquois et disparait en un éclair. Jacob se lèche les babines en continuant de grogner un peu, juste pour la forme, puis accompagné de Morgan il repartent en direction de la réserve.

Jacob file droit, sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un Morgan qui le suit péniblement dans la broussaille.

« - Jacob, ralenti un peu. »

Geint-il. Mais le loup n'en fait rien, il ne scille même pas, continuant à avancer à - ce qui est pour lui - allure régulière.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas simplement venu me chercher, t'étais pas obligé de prendre cette forme. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Morgan, agacé du dédain de sa moitié, s'arrête net.

« - Jacob ! »

Sa voix s'élève dans l'air, sonnant bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le loup s'arrête alors et tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Il le fixe en retroussant ses babines et se met à grogner légèrement. Ça sonne comme un avertissement. Morgan fronce des sourcils, c'est la première fois que Jacob se montre menaçant envers lui. Restant pantois un moment, il fini par hausser les épaules.

« - Si tu le prends comme ça, je rentre tout seul. »

Il lui tourne le dos mais n'a pas le temps d'avancer dans le sens opposé. Jacob s'élance, faisant un bond par-dessus lui, et se place devant lui, les oreilles baissées. Morgan sait que ça peut signifier deux choses, d'une Jacob est vraiment très content et a envie de jouer, de deux il est plutôt irrité. Il entrouvre légèrement les lèvres, ne sachant que dire. Il pense un moment à s'excuser mais enfouit bien vite cette idée, il n'a rien fait de mal. Jacob sent évidement tout le stresse et la crainte qui ont fait surface en lui, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Morgan ne plie pas. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux et répète.

« - Je rentre seul. »

Alors le loup n'insiste pas plus le contourne lentement, gardant le regard fixé sur lui. Le coeur de Morgan bat la chamade, une partie de lui lui commande de courir, mais l'autre - celle liée à Jacob - lui assure qu'il ne lui fera rien. Effectivement Jacob le dépasse et s'en va à pas nonchalants, arrivé à quelques mètres de lui il tourne la tête pour le regarder et baisse légèrement les oreilles - signe cette fois-ci de regret - puis il s'en va en courant et disparait entre les feuillages.

Morgan ferme fortement les yeux, se calmant légèrement. Une fois la tension un peu redescendue il se dit que son obstination le perdra un jour, il est déjà loin de la forêt de La Push, et encore plus de chez les Black. Il se passe les dos de la main sur la joue, comme si inconsciemment il y chassait une larme invisible. Alors qu'il se demande, pas comment mais, quand il va réussir à rentrer des bras puissants et gelés le ceinturent.

« - Il semblerais que je puisse lire l'avenir moi aussi. »

Il se dégage et se retourne, tombant face à un Emmett plus souriant que jamais. Il fronce des sourcils, pas amusé pour un sous.

« - Ha, ha. C'était très drôle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je le sais pas moi-même. Mais j'ai senti que ta boule de poils était un peu sur les nerfs alors ... je me suis dit que j'allais rester dans les parages jusqu'à la frontière. Au cas où il perdrait le contrôle.

- Jacob ne s'en prendrait jamais à moi. »

Défend Morgan, plus hargneux que jamais. Emmett lève les mains et esquisse un léger sourire, acquiesçant.

« - D'accord. Si tu le dis ... après tout tu le connais mieux que moi.

- Beaucoup mieux, oui.

- Je te ramène ?

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas entrer à La Push.

- Non, et je crois que ces chiens enragés se feraient un plaisir de m'arracher la tête du corps. Mais je peux te ramener jusqu'à un endroit moins dangereux. Or mis les loups-garou et les vampires y a aussi des animaux sauvages dans la forêt tu sais. »

Ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire. Morgan roule des yeux.

« - Cesse d'essayer de faire de l'humour, ça te va pas du tout. »_

_ Jacob tourne en rond, faisant les cent pas à la lisière du bois. Son estomac se tord dans tous les sens et ses jambes menacent de le lâcher à tout moment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a laissé seul ? C'est ce qu'il se demande. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est rentré et pourtant, il a été passer sa rage sur quelques troncs et rochers avant. Morgan fini par apparaître au loin sur le sentier. Sans plus y réfléchir Jacob se rue vers lui, parcourant la distance qui les sépare. Il arrive à son niveau et le prend instantanément dans ses bras, l'y serrant fort. Morgan passe ses bras autour de sa taille, posant doucement la tête contre son épaule. Le connaissant il sait qu'il a dû se ronger les sangs, et ce coup-ci, c'est à lui de l'apaiser. Jacob fini par se reculer légèrement et Morgan prend son visage entre ses mains.

« - Désolé, je suis têtu et borné quelques fois.

- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, j'aurais pas dû ... je te jure que ça se reproduira plus, mais pour ça ... Emmett ne doit plus jamais te toucher.

- Jacob ...

- Morgan, tu ne sais pas, tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer ce que ça me fait. C'est pas de la jalousie, c'est ... c'est bien pire. Je veux dire, j'ai confiance en toi, et seulement en toi. Lui je, il n'a pas le droit de poser les mains sur toi. Parce que-

- Je t'appartiens... »

Jacob soupire. Oui c'est bien ce qu'il allait dire. Morgan est l'objet de son imprégnation, et il l'a accepté, donc il a aussi accepté de n'appartenir qu'à lui. Et quand Emmett se permet d'être aussi proche de lui ça réveille non seulement les vielles rancœurs du passé mais en plus la nécessité de défendre son amour. Morgan lui sourit, presque attendrit.

« - Je le sais, ça. Et je n'ai l'intention d'appartenir à personne d'autre, seulement à toi, Jacob Black. »

Jacob lui rend son sourire et, rapprochant son visage du sien, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Morgan sourit dans leur baiser lorsqu'il sent quelques goutes de pluie sur ses bras. Il se recule légèrement.

« On devrait rentrer. »

Jacob acquiesce et ils se dirigent rapidement vers la maison._

_ Morgan se tien debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Jacob repousse quelques unes de ses mèches et avance le visage dans son cou. Il sent légèrement le Cullen et ça l'insupporte au plus haut point, il laisse échapper un petit grondement. Morgan se recule.

« - Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, pour ça, l'odeur d'Emmett. Je sais que ça t'énerve.

- Ouais… »

Fait un Jacob plutôt agacé. Morgan retrousse le nez faisant un grimace plutôt amusante.

« - Vous devriez arrêter d'agir comme des chiens qui reniflent quelqu'un pour savoir où il était. C'est désagréable.

- On te renifle pas. Ça se sent c'est tout.

- Oui, ben ça reste désagréable. Quand c'est toi ça me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais les autres … »

Jacob lâche un petit rire, amusé par ses réactions. Morgan enlève son t-shirt et accroche Jacob par le short, détachant son bouton et abaissant sa fermeture éclaire. Son cadet le regarde surprit avant de sourire et de lui poser l'index sous le menton.

« - On a une idée derrière la tête ?

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je vais me doucher et j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Mh. Pour me frotter le dos. »

Sourit-il, puis il scelle leur lèvres. L'allégeant de son short, il le déleste aussi de son sous-vêtement. Jacob lui accroche aussi son pantalon et le lui enlève, faisant subir le même sort à son boxeur. Morgan passe les bras autour de son cou et recule vers la douche. Jacob, le bras contre sa taille, le suit et le retient de justesse lorsqu'il manque de tomber en se cognant le talon contre le bac. Le plus âgé pouffe de rire contre ses lèvres avant de plaquer son corps au sien.

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se disputeront la réconciliation sera aussi facile et frivole, ils ne le savent pas. En tout cas Jacob s'est promit une chose, ne jamais faire de mal à sa moitié. Pourtant il est passé à deux doigts ce soir et Morgan sait bien que Jacob n'est pas le seul fautif. Il lui accorde une grande confiance et une dévotion sans limite, à lui d'en être digne.

XxXxX


	9. Un secret peut en cacher un

**Rating : **K

Chapitre final, avec un dernier secret ramené au grand jour. Désolé pour l'attente plus que longue, je devais en fait poster samedi passé mais j'ai complètement oublié, sorry !

Je sais par vos review que l'histoire a plu a certaines, j'espère qu'elle plaira encore à d'autres qui laisseront la trace de leur passage. C'était ma première fiction sur Twilight et je suis contente que vous l'ayez aussi bien accueillie.

Thanks and Enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un secret peut en cacher une autre.**

Morgan s'est habitué à la vie « sauvage ». En ce moment même, il grimpe avec précaution aux branches d'un arbre - comme lui, tout le monde s'est un jour prit pour Tarzan - sous la surveillance vigilante de Jacob. Il a maintenant tout pour être heureux, un environnement propice au calme, la forêt qui lui permet de s'évader et un petit-ami exceptionnel. Il est retourné voir sa mère à Seattle - et a passé une semaine très longue loin de Jacob - elle a halluciné de son changement de comportement. Retrouver son adorable petit garçon lui a fait du bien et l'a conforté sur le fait que La Push était définitivement ce qui lui manquait.

La branche sur laquelle il avait posé le pied, trop mince, casse sous son poids lorsqu'il y prend appui. Il perd l'équilibre et chute dans le vide. Jacob se place rapidement en dessous mais, ayant mal évalué son angle de chute, Morgan lui tombe dessus. Ils sont tous les deux rétamés dans la broussaille, le plus âgé plié en deux de rire.

« - Ca va Morgan, tu t'es pas fait mal ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander.

- Moi je suis solide.

- Et moi je suis une brindille peut être ?

- Non, mais tu peux te blesser plus facilement.

- C'est pas moi qui irais me prendre la main dans un piège à ours pourtant. »

Le nargue-t-il. Jacob affiche un léger sourire, puis il se redresse et Morgan s'assoit à cheval sur ses jambes. Posant les mains au sol tout en se penchant vers lui, il le pousse à se rallonger et l'embrasse spontanément.

La relation loup/âme-sœur qu'ils entretiennent est assez singulière et n'a jamais été notée dans la tribu avant, peut-être parce qu'ils sont deux mâles, peut-être aussi parce que Morgan est le plus âgé et ne se laisse pas facilement faire. Jacob est comme dominé par lui alors qu'il est par naissance indomptable. Les sentiments, les besoins et les envies du plus vieux passent toujours avant les siens et il a toujours le dernier mot, peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Raison pour laquelle les autres - surtout Paul - le traitent constamment de petit chiot qui remue la queue.

Jacob sent les autres arriver et rompt le baiser. Une minutes plus tard, les loups reprennent forme humaine et s'approchent d'eux.

« - On vous trouve enfin. »

Fait Paul d'une façon désagréable pleine de sous-entendus. Morgan se pince les lèvres.

_« Génial ! Il me met toujours de bonne humeur celui-là. »_

« - J'entends aussi ce que tu penses, je te rappel.

- Je sais. »

Rétorque le non loup en plongeant son regard dans le sien avec un petit sourire narquois. Paul grogne, agacé, et croise les bras contre son torse. Les autres sont plutôt amusés, Morgan n'arrête vraiment pas de lui tenir tête et ils savent qu'un jour, Paul perdra patience. C'est pourquoi Jacob reste en état d'alerte lorsque ces deux là sont dans le même espace vital. Sam observe Jacob et lui transmet ses pensées.

_« Tu t'amuseras plus tard, on a débusqué les vampires, ils sont cinq alors tu ne seras pas de trop pour nous aider. »_

Jacob hoche la tête et se lève, laissant Morgan assit dans l'herbe. Il lui prend le visage entre les mains.

« - Fais attention à toi en rentrant. »

C'est au tour de Morgan d'hocher la tête. Son sens des repères dans la forêt s'est quelques peu aiguisé, puis, il n'est pas trop loin de la maison._

_Alors qu'il marche posément dans des herbes plutôt hautes, Morgan entend un bruit derrière lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas la meute. Car pour qu'il continue d'être constamment sur ses gardes dans la forêt, ils ne s'approchent jamais de lui par surprise sous leur forme canine. Alors il continu d'avancer, sur ses gardes.

Il est au courant pour le nouveau clan de vampire, il les a vu en rêve. Puis il a vu la meute les traquer et il _les a traqué_, dans la peau de Jacob. Au début ses visions tournaient aussi autour des Cullen et quelques fois des autres membres de la meute. Mais ces temps-ci c'était comme si il était branché en permanence sur Jacob, il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux de loup et ressentir comme lui les choses, juste le temps d'un rêve. Comme si la partie en lui qui fait qu'il est l'objet de son imprégnation se mêlait à son don au fur et à mesure, renforçant le lien qui les unis.

Morgan s'arrête net en entendant une branche craquer, il se retourne. Un puma énorme sort d'un fourré. De surprise, l'adolescent tombe à la renverse, incapable de prendre la fuite. Sa chute est amortie par un buisson sur lequel il s'écorche salement. Le puma s'élance vers lui bondissant à peine à un mètre de ses pieds. Morgan, effrayé, fixe l'animal guettant le moindre signe d'attaque. Leur yeux se croisent puis leur regards s'accrochent, là Morgan ressent quelque chose de particulier. Il devine les battements fous du coeur de la bête et se rend compte qu'elle est comme en stand by, à cet instant. Alors sans le quitter des yeux l'humain se détend, relâchant ses muscles contractés par la crainte. L'animal, suivant les vibrations qu'émet inconsciemment Morgan, fait alors de même, redressant ses oreilles au préalable baissées. Une vingtaine de secondes s'écoulent et la bête finie par se détourner de lui puis s'en aller en grognant. Morgan soupire de soulagement et retombe dans l'herbe, hilare. Le souffle tout de même erratique, il aurait pu se faire tuer.

XxXxX

En retournant au lycée le lendemain les blessures sur les bras de Morgan attirent la curiosité d'Emmett, duquel il est resté très proche, quand il va les saluer. Rosalie roule des yeux et lui lance répugnée.

« - Tu pourrais éviter de te frotter contre tes sales clébards avant de venir en cours.

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement que cette odeur soit aussi désagréable que ta présence. Alors si ça te dérange, tu vas faire claquer tes crocs ailleurs. »

La Cullen retrousse ses lèvres en sortant ses canines, faisant un bruit léger qui ressemble au feulement d'un félin enragé. Morgan, pas effrayé pour un sous compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne puisse décemment pas attaquer devant la moitié du lycée, continue de soutenir son regard. Elle finie par lui tourner le dos, sous le regard amusé de son fiancé. Emmett adresse un petit sourire à Morgan.

« - Elle n'aime vraiment pas les Quileute.

- Parce que toi si ?

- Ouais, je t'aime bien. »

Morgan lui rend son sourire. Il a gardé une façon particulière de plonger dans son regard et de sonder ses prunelles même si il sait qu'il n'y trouvera rien… ou, rien d'autre qu'une faim énorme… Emmett s'est plus ou moins attaché à lui car il apprécie son caractère. Il a rarement vu de simples humains aussi effrontés face aux représentants de sa race. Même si ils sont tous les deux incontestablement accrochés à leur moitiés respectives ils restent magnétisés l'un par l'autre. Emmett, qui a été prévenu par Jacob en personne que si il touchait encore son âme-soeur il en serait fini de sa misérable existence, incline la tête sur le côté et lui demande.

« - Que t'est-il arrivé au bras, t'as livré un combat ?

- Ouais, contre un arbuste. Je suis tombé en me promenant dans la forêt.

- De Bella ou de toi je me demande vraiment lequel est le plus godiche.

- Je ne suis **pas **godiche. C'est seulement que quelques fois j'ai les éléments contre moi. »

Emmett sourit franchement. Alice arrive joyeusement derrière eux et saute au cou d'Emmett.

« - L'heure des cours a sonnée mes mignons. »

Elle adresse un sourire au brun et ils partent ensemble vers la salle de cours.

Morgan sait malgré tout qu'il doit rester sur ses garde avec eux, il les a déjà vu à l'oeuvre et ne leur accorde pas une confiance aveugle comme il le fait avec les loups, lien de sang aidant. Cependant il n'a pu s'empêcher de s'attacher aussi à Alice, avec qui il a un point commun et pas des moindres, et contre toute attente à Bella, qu'il trouve sensible et vraie. Même si elle reste un peu nunuche à ses yeux et qu'il ne comprend pas sa décision de devenir un vampire. Jacob avait vociféré contre elle et Morgan l'avait convaincu que c'était sa décision à elle et qu'il devait, à défaut d'accepter ou de comprendre le choix en lui même, s'avouer qu'ils feraient eux aussi n'importe quoi pour rester l'un avec l'autre.

XxXxX

Paul, Quil et Jared attendent Jacob pour aller chez Emily rejoindre le reste de la meute. Ils vont partir patrouiller. Lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Morgan ils se lèvent du tronc où ils avaient posés leur postérieur. Jared annonce :

« - Oh tien, regardez qui voilà.

- Salut, horde de canidé. »

Répond frivolement Morgan, ils sourient. Finalement ils s'entendent plutôt bien, dans la mesure où Morgan ne fait que les croiser quand ils viennent chercher Jacob. Lorsqu'il se rapproche un peu plus d'eux, Quil renifle l'air et lui demande blasé.

« - T'étais encore avec les Cullen ?

- Ou alors avec la sangsue nommée Emmett. »

Complète Paul. Morgan soupire et croise les bras sur son torse. Il déteste quand ils font ça.

« - Et alors ? On est dans le même lycée.

- Et alors … je me demande vraiment comment Jacob fait pour supporter que tu ramène leur sale odeur ici. Et que tu oses le toucher après avoir fricoté avec ces parasites.

- Jacob n'est pas toi. Il a un cerveau et il le fait fonctionner, lui. »

Rétorque-t-il, n'appréciant définitivement pas qu'on s'en prenne gratuitement à son cadet. Après quoi il s'apprête à partir mais Paul l'attrape par le bras et le retourne violement. Morgan se dégage de son emprise et le fixe méchamment. De tous les garçons de la meute, Paul est le seul à ne pas avoir accepté le fait que Jacob se soit imprégné de Morgan. De plus, ils sont vraiment tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Cela s'explique par la présence de ce nouveau clan de vampire en ville. Ces éléments réunis...

Paul prend un ton menaçant, sa voix devenant plus grave que d'habitude. Les deux autres roulent des yeux, si Morgan ne se soumet pas ce coup-ci - chose qu'ils n'imaginent même pas - il va y avoir de l'action.

« - Ne me tourne pas le dos !

- Et toi ne me touche pas. T'es vraiment nul, c'est pathétique.

- Ha ! Tu voudrais que je fasse le gentil toutou avec toi, tout comme Jacob ? T'as l'air d'oublier qu'on est pas des animaux de compagnie. Lui l'est devenu, pas nous.

- Je te conseille de la fermer et de pas l'insulter plus longtemps. »

Paul le fixe, toujours de ce sale regard, perçant et agressif.

« - Sinon … tu vas me faire quoi ? »

La réponse ne tarde pas. Morgan, avec son passé d'élément bagarreur dans ses anciens lycées, s'avance vers lui et lui flanque un énorme coup de poing au visage. Sa sérénité nouvellement acquise flanche totalement en présence de Paul.

Sous le choque, c'est le cas de le dire car personne n'a pensé qu'il oserait un jour s'en prendre à un membre de la meute, Paul tombe au sol comme une feuille morte. Il se relève cependant dans la seconde qui suit, déjà en phase de métamorphose. Tendis que Quil et Jared s'écartent un peu, Jacob sent le danger guetter son âme-sœur. Il abandonne son père et Harry, sortant dehors catastrophé. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il voit Paul, sous sa forme animale, ventre à terre, queue et oreille baissées, aux pieds de Morgan. Celui-ci, les yeux plongés dans ceux du loup comme il l'avait fait avec le puma dans la forêt, se penche et lui tapote doucement la tête. Paul semble complètement subjugué par son regard et ne peut s'en défaire. Morgan le domine complètement, à ce moment, il ne peut que sortir des petits cris de chiot blessé.

_« A l'avenir, tu sauras que tu dois pas dire des choses pareilles. »_

Puis Morgan se redresse, sous le regard médusé de Jacob et des autres. Billy roule lentement jusque sous le porche et observe la scène avec Harry, tous deux arborant un léger sourire, ils ne pensaient plus jamais revoir une chose pareille depuis la mort de Deena, la grand mère paternelle de Morgan. Billy murmure doucement.

« - Il a le don. »

Quand Morgan se recule Paul se lève et, de honte, fonce s'abriter dans les bois. Quil, Jared et Jacob s'échangent un regard médusé avant de tous se tourner vers les deux anciens de la tribu. Harry explique lentement d'une voix calme.

« - Si les indiens Quileute sont très peu à encore pourvoir se métamorphoser, ceux qui possèdent le don d'hypnotiser les animaux sauvages sont encore plus rares.

- Tu es le digne petit fils de ta grand-mère mon garçon. »

Ajoute fièrement Billy. Jacob revient enfin sur terre et s'élance vers sa moitié, la prenant dans ses bras. Il s'assure machinalement qu'il ne lui manque aucun membre, qu'il n'a aucune blessure... Il s'agissait quand même de Paul !

Quil et Jared croisent les bras contre leur torses nus, encore abasourdis par ce qui vient de se passer mais moqueurs comme toujours.

« - Alors là, Paul doit bouillir de rage.

- Les arbres vont en prendre pour leur grade.

- Au moins maintenant il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi. »

Conclu Jacob. Morgan lui adresse un léger sourire et lance un regard distrait vers le bois. Avant de poser la tête contre son épaule et se laisser aller dans ses bras. Jacob le serre et lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe, lui susurant à l'oreille.

« - Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Répond Morgan en se redressant, plaçant son visage en face du sien. Encore une fois le monde autour cesse d'exister pour ne laisser place qu'à eux deux. Leur regards sont si profonds, si lourds de sens, qu'aucun mots ne pourraient les égaler. L'envie de sceller leurs lèvres prend le dessus. Jared et Quil lèvent les yeux au ciel, blasés par une telle démonstration d'affection.

« - Jacob, on a une patrouille à faire.

- Si tu veux que Sam te tombe encore dessus t'es bien parti. »

Alors il se recule légèrement, avec un léger sourire pour son âme-soeur, lui caressant la joue.

« - A plus tard. »

Morgan hoche la tête et Jacob s'éloigne, allant retrouver les deux autres qui attendent patiemment. Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent Morgan interpelle Quil, celui-ci se tourne vers lui et le regarde surprit. Morgan plonge les mains dans ses poches et lui dit sobrement.

« - Méfie-toi de celle qui te paraîtra la plus faible, sinon tu vas avoir une jolie balafre sur le visage. »

Morgan est beaucoup plus efficace qu'Alice car il sait à l'avance, précisément, ce qui va arriver. Il reporte son attention sur Jacob.

_« Soyez prudent_. »

Jacob hoche la tête, Quil lui adresse un demi sourire et ils s'engouffrent tous les trois dans la forêt. Partant pour une énième traque qui n'est, assurément, pas la dernière.

**FIN**


End file.
